Lead the East or West
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: [REPOST] Kags mom tells her she's a demon. Inu thinks shes a demon who killed Kag at first but was saddly mistaken and she runs off to help Sess in a battle against Kouga, Kag Sess and Inu start to remember the past, SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is a repost because it was deleted so I had to fix it. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

_"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you since tomorrow you're going to be 16 years old." Her mother spoke.  
"Sure mom, go ahead." Kagome said cheerfully._

_"First let me ask you a question… What would you do if I told you that you were going to be a demon?" She asked.  
"Huh? I don't know, why mom?" Kagome asked in a confused tone._

_Kagome's mother sighed. "Kagome, you remember how I told you that your father was a hard working man before he died?"  
"Uh-huh." She nodded.  
"Well… it wasn't really true; your father was the Lord of the Eastern Lands 100 years ago in Feudal Japan time." Mrs. Higurashi said slowly.  
"What…! A Lord of the Eastern Lands! But those lands belong to Kouga; the wolf demon." Kagome stated.  
"Kouga and his men had killed your father and I ran out of our territory and Kouga made it his own." Her mother informed her.  
"But wait… how is this possible? Your not a demon, neither is dad, this is confusing." Kagome replied confusingly.  
"Actually Kagome… we were." She sighed. "We belong to the black dog demon tribe of the eastern lands." She spoke softly.  
"But how! You look human, how did you two get to this world? What about Gramps? What about Souta? Am I a demon! What do you mean were?" Kagome kept asking so many questions._

_"Your father died fighting against the wolf demons for his lands. He told me to run and be safe, I soon found a well and jumped into the well and was brought into this world. Your grandfather found me wounded and took care of me. You were 5 in human age at the time and really small. So your grandfather made me a human so I can live amongst the human race but you still a full demon. He used a lot of strength to make me a human that he could on put a seal on your demon figure and power and hid your memory away. But he did make this for you." She held out a bracelet that looked ordinary. "If you keep it on, you will look human, but when it is removed, your true figure will be shown, and your great power may be feared." She explained most of it… for the moment. She stopped to see if Kagome understood so far._

_"So… I'm a demon, you and father are demons… but dad died and you wished to be a human. The one I call gramps isn't really my grandfather and he made a bracelet for me to hide my figure and powers? Okay, wait… what do you mean by my great power may be feared?" Kagome asked.  
"Well… a while back your gramps was a strong priest and taught me the ways of becoming a priestess. When I mastered that I passed to you; you have my powers of a priestess we know, and I do not. But your father was a strong demon as I was too. You inherited both our powers –though you got mine differently- to be very strong and power demon priestess." She explained._

_"So… what about Souta? Is he a demon brat?" Kagome asked teasingly for no reason even though because he wasn't around.  
"No, he is your step brother and Souta's father was the hard worker. I had Souta when I was human." She explained._

_"What about Kikyou mom? People say I'm her reincarnation and stuff." Kagome remembered.  
"Your faces barely look alike and she is just a mere human, not demon." Her mother replied and left to her room._

_Everything her mother just told her was shocking and stressing news but only one thing came to her mind…_

_"How am I going to tell Inuyasha?"_

_End Flashback_

"Kagome, how come you're wearing that bracelet all of a sudden?" Shippo asked curiously.  
"Um… it's… a… birthday gift; from my family." Kagome said nervously thinking of that excuse.  
"Can I wear it Kagome?" Shippo smiled.  
"No Shippo! I can't remove it from my wrist." She snapped accidentally to Shippo.  
"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to make you mad." Shippo was about to cry and Kagome picked him up.  
"It's not your fault Shippo; I'm the one who is sorry." She replied.

Kagome didn't notice the others were there looking at her. They were circled around a bonfire and they each had one side to their self, though Kagome shared hers with Shippo as Sango shared hers with Kirara. Kagome sighed and got up and took a small glance at Inuyasha when he wasn't looking.

"Sango, can I talk to alone?" Kagome said as she looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"Sure Kagome, let's go." Sango replied and got up and walked to Kagome's side and they started to walk but Kagome stopped for a moment.  
"Don't try to follow us you two. Okay?" Kagome said and then they continued to walk into the forest out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"So what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome sat down.  
"Yeah Kagome, you've been acting strange since you returned from your time." Shippo entered the conversation.  
"Actually Shippo… this world that I'm in right now is my time." Kagome informed Shippo.  
"Huh?" Sango and Shippo both said at once and it just made Kagome sigh.

"I'm going to go find them." Inuyasha stood up.  
"I don't think that's wise for you Inuyasha." Miroku replied.  
"Why not!" He shouted.  
"Kagome sounded serious and had a sad glance at you when she got up. Besides, there's no telling how many 'sits' you'll get when she finds you." Miroku explained.  
"Grr… then you go!" He yelled and sat back down afraid of Kagome's evil word 'sit'.

Miroku took a big gulp and went into the forest telling Inuyasha the he better stay.

Soon enough Miroku was there and began to listen to them carefully.

"I'm actually the heir to the eastern lands that Kouga took over." Kagome explained a little.  
"How is that possible Kagome, you're not a demon, so you can't be an heir." Shippo said confusedly.  
"Shippo… I… am… a demon." Kagome said scarcely.  
"But you look human Kagome, how can that be that you're a demon." Sango asked.  
"I became a demon on my birthday last week, I thought my mom was bluffing about it but she wasn't. This bracelet hides my form and powers, but my blood is now demon." Kagome looked at her bracelet of beads.

"Kagome, you wouldn't happen to be one from the black dog demon tribe would you?" Miroku asked out of nowhere and scared Sango and Shippo, but not Kirara and Kagome.  
"Yes… I am…" Kagome said it as if she were ashamed.  
"I see, so Kagome does speak the truth. When I was 3-4 years old after my father died, my master took care of me and told me what happened in the east lands. Saying that the black dog demons were killed by the wolf demons. If I am right; the dog demons are no longer alive." Miroku told them.  
"You're right; my father told me the same thing! He was friends the Lord Kojestu of the Eastern Lands!" Shippo remarked.  
"Kojestu…" Kagome said slowly.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, what was my dads name then? I only know Souta's dad and not mine." Kagome said after she placed the bracelet on and became human.  
"That's right I didn't tell you… He was Lord Kojestu; of the Eastern Lands." Her mother smiled._

_End Flashback_

"My father was Lord Kojestu." She told Shippo.

"He was a very noble demon lord from what I was told from my father." Sango said.

"My father told me that Lord Kojestu told his kin to flee from the eastern lands for him to fight the wolf demons. Since your father was out numbered and so he lost. Then his kin returned to fight for him and ended up being killed. The wolf demon tribes lost many of their people, and repopulated and then were killed by Kagura, but now I think that they have repopulated again and have enough for an army now." Sango said.  
"By now Kagome is the only one of her kind and doesn't even know it." Miroku muttered.  
"I know but I plan to do nothing about it." She explained.

"Kagome…" Shippo sounded like he was going to ask a question.  
"Yes Shippo?" Kagome looked at the one in his lap.  
"Can we see your demon form?" Shippo had pleading eyes now.  
"I don't know Shippo; my demon aura is very powerful and might scare you." She replied.  
"I won't run, you'll still be Kagome." Shippo said a little excited.  
"Kagome is afraid that Inuyasha might come if he feels the demon aura." Miroku explained.  
"Kagome said that her demon powers are very strong so Inuyasha wouldn't even know it's her, can we see it for 5 seconds?" Sango said who was now getting interested.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "5 seconds only." She replied and removed Shippo from her lap to stand up.

Kagome sighed a little once more and quickly removed the bracelet. After 30 seconds she was in true form. Her hair grew near her knees but now a darker raven color that could be mistaken as black and her bangs were now straight and not curled but similar to Sango's bangs. She had two yellow stripes on her left cheek to inform demons she was a dog demon that was an alpha female and not human or half breed. She also had a crescent on her head but opposite of Sesshomaru; telling others that she is an heir to the eastern lands. Her ears grew a little and became pointy in a dull way. Her nails became claws around 1½ inch long and her teeth into fangs. Her eyes became lighter to where you could see her pupil. She also grew 4 inches and looked as if she was tall as Miroku. Her power turned from low to extremely high that anyone within 75 miles you could feel it and she wasn't even trying.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?" Shippo was startled a little from such extreme power.  
"3…2…1…done." Kagome said and placed the beads back on and became into a human.  
"Amazing, I've never felt power like yours before Kagome." Miroku said who was astounded.  
"Miroku go to the campsite now, Inuyasha is coming." Kagome said quickly.  
"Right and I promise I won't tell him, only you can." He nodded and ran to meet him half way at least.

"You looked pretty Kagome, how come you want to hide it from Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
"Because he doesn't understand, besides, he loves Kikyou, so why should I bother?" Kagome replied.  
"What will you do then if he finds out?" Sango asked.  
"I don't know Sango, I really don't know." Kagome replied to her.

All of a sudden Kagome felt something on her neck.

slurp, slurp  
smack

"I thought it was you Myouga." Kagome spoke as if she were annoyed.  
"Lady Kagome! Your blood is different and much, much richer!" Myouga said cheerfully. "Your blood taste like Lord Kojestu's!" He shouted.

Kagome picked him up. "I'm his daughter, tell Inuyasha and I'll kill you." Kagome said.  
"Her majesty returns? Shall you take you lands back!" Myouga said with excitement.  
"Why should I? Kouga has the lands that belong to me does he not?" Kagome said.  
"But your majesty! The wolf demons are not supposed to be there, you are!" Myouga shouted on her nose.  
"Why are you calling me 'your majesty' and such all of a sudden?" She asked.  
"Because your father and mother were lord and lady of the lands, therefore you are royalty and which means I must call you majesty, Milady and/or Lady Kagome." He bowed on her nose.  
"Fine, but don't call me that when Inuyasha is around." She ordered accidentally.  
"Yes Milady." Myouga spoke.

Kagome sighed and sat down.

"Kagome, why don't you go to the eastern land to keep an eye on it?" Sango suggested.  
"What's the point? They aren't my lands anymore, their Kouga's." She looked away from Sango and Shippo.  
"But Milady!" Myouga whined. "Your father would want you to rule his lands to make it a peaceful place once more!" He cried aloud.  
"What do you mean once more?" She asked.  
"When your father controlled the lands… everything was okay, but when the wolves came to take the land they do nothing but kill and destroy." He explained.  
"He's right Kagome, out of all the types of demons there was, our village trusted your kind and of course Kirara." She smiled and Kirara meowed.

Kagome did nothing bout pout for the moment. She then let out a sigh and spoke, "Myouga."  
"Yes your majesty?" He asked.  
"Watch the east lands tonight and return with information tomorrow noon when the sun is centered." She said.  
"Yes, I shall be back tomorrow then." He bowed and jumped away quickly.

"Let's go to the campsite now shall we?" Kagome asked.  
"Okay, that's sound good, Inuyasha might be mad now. Kirara, Shippo, how bout you two go on ahead and will meet you there?" Sango laughed lightly as they nodded and left.

"Kagome, you should tell Inuyasha tonight you know." Sango said.  
"Okay, I guess I will when we return to the campsite then." Kagome replied.

After 15 minutes of walking, Kagome and Sango arrived at the campsite. They found Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. But no sign of Inuyasha around the campsite. Miroku looked in a direction and Kagome knew that he wanted her to go that way and so she did.

It was now morning and when she got there she couldn't believe what she actually was seeing. It was Inuyasha yes but he was with a woman, not just any women, but it was Kikyou. The thing that hurt Kagome at that moment was that Inuyasha was say that he loved Kikyou after ever passionate kiss they gave each other.

Kikyou sensed someone near by and moved Inuyasha out of her way and brought forth a bow and arrow and aim it to where she heard the noise. Inuyasha smelt the air and noticed that it was Kagome. Before he could stop Kikyou's arrow she had already fired it.

In a way Kikyou missed Kagome's flesh and didn't even scratch her. The problem is was that Kikyou shot and broke the bracelet that sealed Kagome's entire demon inside it...

* * *

If you've seen this story before, don't think I stole it! I have to repost it because the Admin removed it because I didn't rate it correctly! Okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

'_No! Not now!' Kagome shouted to herself as she transformed into a demon. Inuyasha rushed toward her but then stop when he felt such a strong aura._

"Show yourself bastard!" Inuyasha shouted thinking it was a demon and not Kagome as he stood in front of Kikyou to protect her.

Kagome came out of hiding and faced Inuyasha and Kikyou. She wasn't too happy about it though.

"What are you doing here demon!" Inuyasha yelled at her not knowing anything.

It hurt Kagome's feelings seeing that he didn't notice who she was; surely the weird clothing would have been a clue to his thick head. Kagome's eyes looked hurt. She walked up to Inuyasha and pulled out her hand to him as if she had something to give him. He didn't trust her but opened his hand to see what the demon would give him.

She placed it in his hand and he looked at it. It was the shards that Kagome wore around her neck. He started to think that the demon did something to her.

"What did you do to Kagome you asshole!" He shouted at her.

Kagome put her hand on the necklace around his neck and pulled it off of him and gave him a very week smile.

"I am Kagome." She let one tear fall.

Inuyasha was frozen at what he was just told. He couldn't even move nor talk.

"Keep the jewels that I have of the shard. I see now that you truly don't need me around Inuyasha." She let another tear fall and ran away from him.

"Don't worry love, I'll kill her." Kikyou grabbed another arrow and aimed at the direction Kagome went.  
"Don't Kikyou, she gave me the shard and removed the rosary necklace. She would never do that to me, she's… really leaving me." He sounded disappointed, but only a little.  
"Don't worry, I'm here for you, we can look for the shards together now." Kikyou said as she kissed him to get attention.

Inuyasha just nodded and began to kiss Kikyou again.

"He hates me, he hates me!" She shouted to herself out loud.  
"Kagome stop!" Miroku said as she ran past them.

She immediately stopped and looked at them with a sad face with tears.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked.  
"He hates me, I knew he did." Kagome sobbed a little.  
"What are you planning to do then?" Miroku asked.  
"I don't know!" She shouted.

"MILADY!" A small voice spoke and Kagome ear twitched.  
"Myouga?" She let him jump in her hand.  
"You look a lot like your mother Milady, anyways I have terrible news!" Myouga shouted as loud as he could.  
"Okay do not shout any more, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
"The wolf demons are planning to now attack the western lands and Lord Sesshomaru does not have an army to prepare!" He yelled.

"Sesshomaru would lose his lands if the wolf demons beat him! They would have both east and west lands!" Shippo exclaimed.  
"Exactly, Milady you must take your place as Lady of the Eastern Lands and fight the wolf demons!" Myouga explained quickly.

Kagome nodded to Myouga and then spoke to the others. "Well I guess this is goodbye then you guys, I know that if I take my place I will not be able to visit much." She explained.

"We understand, we will come to and help you fight." Sango said as she stood up.  
"No, this is my fight. Better yet, it's mine and Sesshomaru" Kagome replied.  
"Kagome needs to do this on her own for revenge." Miroku said and Kagome nodded.  
"Kagome, take this with you then." Sango handed Kagome her sword. "You might need it." She added.  
"Thanks you guys." Kagome said and then focused her powers and created herself fighting clothes.  
"I know you guys will come, so all I'll say is 'be safe'." She said and closed her eyes and transformed into the dog demon form she seen Sesshomaru transform into before and ran towards the west lands.

"Good luck… Kagome." Shippo said in a low voice.

"MILORD, MILORD!" A green little toad spoke.  
"What Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
"The wolf demons are coming to take over your lands! They'll be here very shortly and the have an army with them!" Jaken informed.  
"Fool, why did you not tell me earlier?" He questioned.  
"I didn't know Milord! The staff just now showed me! Please forgive this foolish one!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru glared at him and walked to go on top of his castle to see where the wolf demons were.

They were very close; it looked like 400-600 wolf demons were coming his way and 100-200 regular wolves.

Suddenly he heard a young girl scream. It was Rin; she was being chased by 5 or 6 wolves. Sesshomaru rushed down but he knew he wouldn't make it to her from how close they were to her. Rin all of a sudden fell.

Sesshomaru thought that they were going to kill her and he lost hope. Then something black got to Rin before the wolves did and then slaughtered them. Sesshomaru looked at the black creature and saw it was a black dog demon. He landed behind the black dog demon. And said "where is Rin" to it. Kagome then turned around toward him and set Rin down and she ran to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome saved Rin!" Rin said and Kagome perked her ears because she was surprised Rin knew it was her and Rin ran back to Kagome and hugged her muzzle.  
"My half breed brothers wench?" He questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome growled but nodded to him.

"So, are you planning to help defend my lands as revenge?" He asked coldly as usual and she nodded and Rin went back to Sesshomaru. Then Kagome transformed back to her original state.

Kagome turned around and walked towards the wolf demons were coming.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is she doing?" Rin asked.  
"She's going to fight. We shall get out of your way." He answered Rin and spoke to Kagome who just again nodded as he returned inside his castle.

"Milord! Is that not a black dog demon?" Jaken asked as he stared at the demon.  
"She is." He said.  
"Are they not extinct!" Jaken cried out.  
"There are only a few left." Sesshomaru spoke.

Rin tugged lightly at his pants. "Lord Sesshomaru, is Lady Kagome going to fight many demons alone?" She asked with an innocent face. Sesshomaru nodded slowly to her. "No! I want to go help her! She saved Rin from wolves!" She cried.  
"You will do no such thing." Sesshomaru growled and walked away. "Jaken, watch after Rin."  
"Why Milord, are you go to fight also!" Jaken asked.  
"These are my lands." Was all he said and continued to walk outside the same way Kagome was.

"I can't find Kagome!" Shippo said looking on top of Kirara's head in the sky.  
"Look at all the wolf demons!" Sango said in amazement.  
"There's Kouga's whirl-wind" Miroku pointed out.

"So it begins…" Sango said.

"KOUGA!" Kagome shouted and got his attention and landed a punch in his face.

Kouga skidded along the dirt and Kagome pounced on him and started to strangle him.

"I'll never forgive you for killing my clan!" She said with anger in her eyes.  
"Who the hell are you!" Kouga punched her back and she got off him. It didn't hurt her but it hurt Kouga's hand a little.  
"What's a matter Kouga, you don't recognize the one you always try to make your mate!" She told him and chuckled.  
"Ka… Ka…" He couldn't even speak.  
"I am Kagome, the true heir of the Eastern Lands! Now die!" Kagome's eyes became red and she charged at him and sliced him with Sango's sword.

She then went on top of a big boulder to watch them coming her way. She put Kouga's shard and placed them in a pocket of hers. She twitched her ear when she heard Sesshomaru walking up behind her.

"I suppose you want to defend your own land?" Kagome said in a cocky attitude and sat down; waiting for the demons to come closer.  
"Rin did not want you to fight alone so I will only observe… for now." He replied.  
Kagome just twitched her ear again. "She's at the castle right?" She asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome sighed. "Well… let's go, I'm getting bored waiting for them running to us so I'll just run to them instead." She explained and jumped off the boulder into the air and to the ground. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow again and just followed her lead.

"There's Kagome!" Shippo pointed out.  
"Is that Sesshomaru with her?" Sango asked.  
"Kirara return to the campsite." Miroku demanded and Kirara listened to him.  
"Why Miroku?" Sango asked.  
"She doesn't want us to get hurt; we are too close for safety. Besides, with her AND Sesshomaru there… it might be best if we weren't even here." He explained.

Sango and Shippo nodded and was taken back to the campsite.

"My love, do you feel that?" Kikyou asked.  
"Yeah those auras are strong; I think there's a battle going on." Inuyasha replied.  
"Let's go and look. I even sense two jewel shards." Kikyou explained.  
"Alright, and since there's two, it must mean Kouga's around, I'll kill that bastard once and for all." He thought out loud and let Kikyou get on his back.

They rushed off to go get the shards and see what was going on.

"Okay, it's time for some fun!" Kagome said as her eyes shown red with anger and her voice sounding dangerous.  
_'This wench seems to be powerful, let's see what she does.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome charged forward and saw the wolf demons. One by one she slaughtered them. She was growing bored of it quickly and was losing her patients. She then jumped backwards besides Sesshomaru and looked at him for the moment as he looked at her.

"Place your hand on my shoulder." She said in a bored tone.  
"What for." He asked in a cold tone.  
"Well… I was thinking that if you do, I can just destroy them all one at a time. But if you don't, then I'll take longer killing them. Plus I'm getting tired of them already." She explained.

Sesshomaru didn't really trust her but did as told by her and placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. Kagome grinned and said "prepare to meet your demise!" she then formed a gigantic pink force field type ball around her and Sesshomaru and then formed it to attack the wolf demons all at once. When Kagome was done she chuckled a little in somewhat amusement.

"I have avenged you… father." She looked up at the sky and Sesshomaru removed his hand.

Sesshomaru was surprised that she took care of an army on her own. He was in such deep thought he didn't even notice a wolf demon that managed to escape the wrath of Kagome when the others died. Sesshomaru was brought out of thought when he heard a male behind him that sounded like he was in pain. He turned around and saw the demon about to kill him but Kagome cut him through his stomach.

"Whoops, I guessed I missed him didn't I, sorry about that." She said in an innocent act and Sesshomaru sweat dropped a little that it was not to be seen but he did a small smirk.  
"You are strong wench." He spoke to her.  
"Well, I have my mother and father to thank for it." She replied.  
"Who was your father?"  
"Lord Kojestu of the Eastern Lands."  
"I see." He spoke last and remembered something that happened a while back when Kojestu was alive.

(Sesshomaru doesn't remember his past, just this one part and that's all… for now)

_Flashback_

"Ah Sesshomaru, it's good to see you." Lord Kojestu said.  
"Nice to see you too Lord Kojestu." Sesshomaru bowed.  
"Kagome misses you, I'm sorry that she had to leave." Kojestu said in a tone of sorrow.  
"It would have to come, just like father said." He replied.  
"It seems to be so. But I have a favor to ask of you." Kojestu asked.  
"Like what?" He said curiously.  
"If Kagome returns, will you be here to help her for me?" He asked with a sad smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and looked at Kojestu he knew what he meant. These next few days would be his last. Sesshomaru nodded to him and said "I will."

_End Flashback_

When he looked at Kagome he saw her backing up slowly. He growled a little noticing that she was a little scared then look towards the area she did and saw his half breed brother.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome; shielding her from Inuyasha's sight. Kagome didn't understand why but she stood behind him feeling a little safe.

"Why are you here little brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
"To get some jewel shards, kill a bastard, and take Kagome. What did you do to her!" Inuyasha asked as he let Kikyou down.  
"My love, we do not need that woman." Kikyou said.

Sesshomaru looked behind his shoulder to her and then looked back. "It appears she doesn't want to go to you Inuyasha." He chuckled malevolently.  
"Bullshit!" Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga and it formed into a fang and charged to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood his ground and was ready to go and fight but Kagome but a hand on his arm to make him stay and then she spoke.

"Tetsusaiga descend!" She shouted as she lifted her other hand at it.

Somehow the sword obeyed her and was transformed back into its original form that couldn't even cut paper. Everyone was amazed by it but Kikyou despised it; she drew out her bow and arrows and shot them at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome pulled up a strong barrier and took a lot of energy to hold them off. Kikyou ran out of arrows and Kagome put down the barrier and fell down from exhaustion.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, then at Kikyou and Inuyasha and started to draw out Tokijin. "Leave now or die." He scowled at them.

"Inuyasha, lets get the shards next time okay?" Kikyou suggested.  
"Okay then." He said as he let Kikyou get on his back and he left to return to the campsite.

Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin and picked up Kagome and took her to his castle. Kagome was unconscious so she didn't know what was going on. In fact, she wasn't even awake to think. But when she decides to awake and become conscious, she will notice that she has a big head ache and not much energy from how much she used all together in just one day.

The question is, when she wakes up, where will she be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

"Ow… my head hurts." Kagome said looking around to see where she was.

She was amazed at how big it was, the bed she laid on was 4 times bigger then a king size bed, the sheet and blankets were silky, and the pillows that her head was against earlier were so soft that it was amazing to her.

She got out the bed slowly and looked out side of the window that was there. "I must be in Sesshomaru's castle." She said out loud to herself. She looked around the lands and saw there was a lot of spilt blood from yesterday. "Er… I bet he's angry at me." She sighed and concentrated her powers and lifted all of the dead demons from yesterday in the sky and they vanished into thin air and she made the blood disintegrate from where it was. Kagome then sat down aside the window for awhile.

Someone knocked on the door and let their self in. "Good morning Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted and noticed that Kagome was near the window sitting down. "Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong with Lady Kagome!" She shouted and he came walking to the door of the room.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in disgust. He then looked out the window from his place at the door and did not see a field that looked like battle was on. He then glared at Kagome and walked half way toward her.

"Stupid wench, you should not use you power after losing a great deal of it in yesterdays fight." He glared at her.  
"Sorry… just… thought… you'd be mad… if I didn't… clean up my mess." She chuckled lightly and started to get up slowly and glanced at him and walked to the door.

"Lady Kagome, where are you going?" Rin asked innocently.  
"To the Eastern Lands… To take my place." She replied weakly.  
"You will stay here till you gained your entire strength wench; no one will take the eastern lands because they know you returned. And you will also address this Sesshomaru as Lord." Sesshomaru said coldly.   
"Yeah Lady Kagome, stay till you get better." Rin said as she tugged lightly on Kagome's sleeve.  
"I would be a burden if I stayed would I not… Lord Sesshomaru." She looked at him with such a serious look that he almost faltered.

He grew tired of arguing with Kagome and picked her up and plopped on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and glared at her. She glared back but easily gave up and showed her soft eyes and turned her head away.

"You will stay till then." He growled lightly.  
Kagome did not reply. She confused Sesshomaru for the moment.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V. 

For a minute she was tough with a serious face and looked like she would want to kill me. But after a few seconds she easily just gave up and she looked like she couldn't even hurt a kid. Surely this is because she is a tired weakling.

Kagome's P.O.V. 

I can't stand to look in his eyes. They remind me of Inuyasha. How could he turn against me so easily? I need to forget him and be strong. When I leave the castle and shall go to mine and become Lady of the Eastern Lands. But still… why does Sesshomaru have to have eyes like Inuyasha, it hurts just to look at him straight in the eye.

Kagome let a few tears fall and it shocked Sesshomaru but he didn't show it, he just narrowed his eyes.

'_Did I make her cry?'_ He asked himself and got up.

"Rin, watch her for a while." Sesshomaru said in an annoyed tone.  
"Yes Milord." Rin replied.

Sesshomaru then closed the door behind him and stayed silent behind the door to listen.

Rin walked up to Kagome on the bed she laid on. She sat in front of Kagome and watched her for the moment.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome, why are you crying?" Rin asked softly.  
"It's nothing to worry about." She said just as soft as Rin did.  
"Are you afraid of Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked again.  
"No… I'm not afraid of him." Kagome sighed.  
"Then why don't you want to stay here till you get better?" Rin questioned once again.  
"I… don't want to talk about it." Kagome started to get up. "Sorry for how rude I am right now." She said weakly and patted her head.   
"Its okay, Rin knows you don't mean it." She smiled to see that Kagome was trying to sit up.

"I can't stand it…" Kagome said in a low voice.  
"Can't stand what Lady Kagome?" Rin pondered.  
"The eyes that belong to the sons of Inutaisho." Kagome started new tears.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _'How does she know my fathers name?' _He asked himself.

"If you want to ask me a question you can… Lord Sesshomaru, I don't mind." Kagome said and looked toward the doors of the room.

"Nh." Sesshomaru was shocked that she knew he was there. It was probably because he wasn't use to seeing her as a demon… but after yesterday, who would actually forget!

"I will ask tonight when Rin is asleep and night has fallen. In the mean time I suggest you eat something. You may wonder through the castle but be warned." He said in a low voice so only Kagome could hear and walked away.

"How dumb of me, Rin why don't you go eat?" Kagome asked her.  
"There is nothing here I really want. Let's go catch some fish!" Rin suggested.  
"Uh, okay." Kagome said and started to get up and almost lost balance.  
"Maybe we shouldn't go. Rin thinks Lady Kagome needs to rest more." She reconsidered.  
"Nonsense." Kagome closed her eyes and began to regain some energy.

Kagome then turned towards Rin with a smile. Rin laughed happily and jumped at Kagome and they fell off of her bed.

"Go ask Sesshomaru if he wants some fish also, okay?" Kagome said happily with some more energy.  
"Kay!" When Kagome put her down Rin quickly went out the door to Sesshomaru to ask him. When she returned she saw Kagome glow pink and her clothes changed into a kimono that had short sleeves and showed her knees down.

"Wow, you look pretty!" Rin said in amusement.  
Kagome turned around and looked at Rin who was at the door. "What was his answer?" She asked.  
"He said yes." Rin smiled and tugged Kagome out.

When Kagome came and saw Sesshomaru in the corner of her eye. He just gave her a soft glare and turned his face. Then his stomach growled lowly and so he growled in his throat. Kagome giggled slightly but stopped.

"How many do you want Sessh? You sound hungry enough for 5 or more I suppose." She teased a little.  
"That will do." He said and turned and began to charge at her and stopped in front of her. He grabbed her neck and raised her up above his head as he glared at her. "Also… address this Sesshomaru properly wench!" He growled with coldness in his voice.

She glared at him just as equally with hard and stiff eyes. But when she looked him directly in the eye she again gave up and looked away with a heavy sigh. "Yes Milord." She replied.

Sesshomaru was surprised yet again that she turned down a glare challenge. But slowly put her to her feet and released her. For some reason he felt guilty for threatening her right then and there. Kagome looked like she was hurt and her showing pain hurt Sesshomaru a little.

"Let's go Rin." She looked toward her and Rin nodded.  
"Kay." She replied.

Kagome bowed to Sesshomaru and turned away. Rin looked at Kagome passing by. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome walk away and the turned his attention to Rin. She did what Kagome did and bowed to him and ran aside Kagome and held on to her hand. Sesshomaru was confused.

'_Why is Rin holding that wenches hand? And why did she bow to me as she did also? But most importantly, why is that wench afraid to look me in the eye?' _He asked himself.

'_**Why don't you address her properly also Mr. Ice Man.'  
**'Who are you?'**  
'Your smart side; also known as a conscious.'**_**   
**'_Uh-huh… and, why should I address her properly?'   
**'Well… she is the lady of the Eastern Lands.'  
**'I have no concern of who she is.'  
**'I can tell. But you wanted to know why she might be afraid to look you in the eye?'   
**'Hmph…'  
**'Think back, remember how she said that she couldn't stand the eyes that belong to the sons of Inutaisho? Your father.'  
**'Yes, what's your point?'   
**'She loved Inuyasha and now she seems to be afraid of him. Inuyasha and you have the same eyes. It is possible that your eyes remind her of Inuyasha and so it hurts her to look at you without thinking of her pain.'  
**'Pain…?'  
**'You are an idiot. You have no feelings for women feelings. You are cold hearted! Don't you remember anything of your childhood?'**  
'Go away. You are starting to pester me now.'  
**'Fine, but if you ask me, you should ask her tonight.'  
**'Well I didn't ask you now did I?' _

Sesshomaru growled at himself inwardly and walked to his study chambers.

"Look, look! Rin caught one, Rin caught one!" Rin said pleasingly as she showed Kagome the fish.  
"Nice work Rin." Kagome smiled and patted her head making Rin happier by the compliment.  
"Thanks Lady Kagome! Rin go catch another one!" She exclaimed.  
"Okay Rin." Kagome said as she caught like, 3 fishes at a time. "Rin, how many will you eat?" She asked.  
"Uh… Rin can eat 2!" Rin smiled.  
"Okay, I'm not hungry so that will make it faster." Kagome said for no particular reason.

After a while when they were almost done someone just had to come along to make time annoying.

slurp, slurp "Rich blood! How I always long for it!" A certain flea spoke.  
Whack "What are you doing here Myouga?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone.  
"Milady, why are you in the western lands still!" Myouga jumped around acting paranoid.  
"I wasted too much energy in battle yesterday and then I had to protect myself and Sesshomaru from about 7 purifying arrows." She explained.  
"Is it true that you actual got Tetsusaiga to listen to you!" He asked loud and clearly and she nodded.  
"It was my only chance, and he wasn't using it for a real cause." Kagome stated and walked toward Rin. "Are you ready to go?" She asked her.  
"Yup, Rin ready." Rin went toward the tree and placed her last fish on the cloth that Kagome brought out.  
"Rin, does Sesshomaru eat in the study room more then the dining room?" Kagome asked.  
"Yup." Rin replied.

"Okay then, let's go back now." Kagome said.  
"But Milady! Why aren't you going to the Eastern Lands!" Myouga cried out.  
"I will Myouga. With the week I shall go to my lands. Send my companions over there in 3 days without Inuyasha's knowing. Make sure he doesn't come." She ordered him.  
"Yes Milady." He then hopped away.

"Damn that Kagome, protecting Sesshomaru like that! Now the Tetsusaiga doesn't want to transform again!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to make the rusty sword into a steel fang.  
"Don't worry my love, it will transform for you once again soon." Kikyou said.  
"Why did she protect him? She hates him, not to mention she could've gotten killed!" He asked himself out loud.  
"It doesn't matter; it's her stupid decision to make and not yours." She replied.

"Come in." Sesshomaru heard Kagome in front of his study chamber and she walked in.  
"I brought you your food Lord Sesshomaru." She said in a sorrow tone.  
"Set it on my desk and leave." He said icily.

"Very well." Kagome sighed very small and set it down and left the room closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru in a way winced at her voice. He half expected it to be in a bitchy attitude, and not so sorrowful. When she left and was down the hall by now, he grabbed the plate and tended to eat.

"Lady Kagome, can we go outside and play now?" Rin asked.  
"Does Sesshomaru care if you do?" She asked.  
"No, just as long as I stay around the castle it's okay." Rin explained.  
"Okay then." Kagome said and was dragged outside by a small hand.

When Rin and Kagome came out side Rin was happy and cheerful, she spun around the in a grassy field. She then asked Kagome to transform.

"Lady Kagome, can you transform into a big doggy." Rin asked anxiously.   
"Huh, but doesn't that scare you?" Kagome asked confusedly.   
"No, Rin like it. Rin want to see if you're fuzzy." She smiled  
"Okay, I guess." Kagome smiled and took a few steps to transform.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome transform and walked into another room to see why she did so.

"Wow!" Rin couldn't really speak. She just ran to Kagome and hugged her leg. "You're soft Lady Kagome! Can Rin climb on you, it looks fun." Rin asked as she released Kagome's leg and jumped around.

Kagome nodded and laid down so Rin could climb her. Rin seemed to enjoy it and Sesshomaru seemed to be amused by watching. Unfortunately Jaken had to ruin the fun for the two females and Sesshomaru was getting irritated and went down stairs to go outside to shut the toad up.

"Stupid dog let Rin go or fear the staff of two heads!" Jaken placed the two headed staff in front of him and showed the old man who began to spit fire out.

Kagome opened her eyes and seeing that Rin would be in front of blow. Kagome concentrated of force field over Rin and Kagome stood up very angrily who was now directly above Rin. Kagome then growled at Jaken and jumped towards him with one leap and glared him down showing her teeth dangerously. Jaken stopped the fire attack and cried out for Sesshomaru as he came outside.

"Lord Sesshomaru! This beast is going to eat me!" Jaken whined.  
"Why did you attack her in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.  
"Because this beast was not here before Milord, so it's trespassing." Jaken explained and Kagome just growled lightly with her teeth now showing.  
"Jaken, you're an idiot." Was all Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly a demon aura was in range and caught Kagome and Sesshomaru's attention. When Kagome noticed a glint in a tree she kept her head towards that direction and went in front of Rin.

"What's wrong…" Rin started.  
"Quiet Rin." Sesshomaru said quickly as he interrupted her.

Kagome then figured out that it had to be someone with many jewel shards and was even more furious.

"Naraku's scent is close by." Sesshomaru said aloud.

Kagome nodded and turned toward Rin and heard an arrow come forth. Kagome grabbed Rin with her mouth and placed her near Sesshomaru and Jaken, easily dodging it. Kagome transformed into the original state and glared at the same spot earlier.

"I grow tired of you Naraku!" Kagome shouted and lunged toward the tree where she knew he was.  
"Hah, hah… Are you not the Lady of the East?" Naraku asked in a cocky voice.  
"What's it to you bastard?" She attacked and missed.  
"Ah, so you are. Good then it's time for you to die along with those three."  
"Leave them out of it!" Kagome shouted with anger.

Naraku merely laughed and sent poisonous vapors at the three as if it were a tornado that would surround them.

"Damn, those guys can't even survive through those vapors!" Kagome said.

Rin was coughing a lot and Sesshomaru was using his claws to rip through it but didn't do much. Jaken tempted to use the staff but passed out. This made Kagome growl and glare to Naraku.

"What will you do? Kill me, or save them?" Naraku said bitterly.

Kagome aimed a spiritual arrow with a spiritual bow and acted like she was going to shoot him but instead she hit the tornado of vapors first. The arrow made the vapors disintegrate in mid air. When she shot that arrow to the vapors, Naraku used that time to strike her down. He charged at Kagome and scratched her arm and made it bleed extremely. He quickly left after that.

Kagome fell to her knees in anger as she touched her bleeding arm to find it was still bleeding but very little. Rin stopped coughing and saw Kagome on the ground and went up to her.

Sesshomaru didn't want to get near Kagome because he sensed her anger. He saw Rin run to her and he was going to stop her but didn't for some reason.

"Lady Kagome saved Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, and Master Jaken." Rin smiled.   
"I'm the one who put you in danger." She slammed her fist on the ground.

"Rin, get away from her." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
"Rin wants to help Lady Kagome." She replied and hugged Kagome slightly.  
"Curse the wench that Rin is getting fond of." Sesshomaru said in a low tone.

'_**But you like her around don't you?'  
**'No.'  
**'Are you sure?'  
**'Yes.'  
**'Have you even tried to get to know her!'**  
'Why bother? She would just go to her lands.'  
**'That didn't stop you when you were younger, just try it you idiot… try to get to know her tonight.'  
**'Why do you insist such ridiculous things?'  
**'Uh… no reason… bye!'**_

Sesshomaru growled inwardly to himself again and then came into focus of his surroundings. He saw Rin helping Kagome getting up the Kagome didn't need the help when it was just a scratch. Okay, a big scratched that covered most of her arm.

"Put her in her room and leave her in there, I'll treat her wound." Sesshomaru said in an original cold tone.  
"Yes Milord." Rin walked Kagome to the room she had left earlier in the morning.

Kagome walked and sat on the bed side; making sure that she wouldn't put blood on it. She suddenly looked at Rin who just smiled at her.

"Why is it that you are being so nice and carefree to a beast like me who almost got you killed just because of my existence?" Kagome asked her without eye contact.  
"Because you're like a mommy to Rin as Lord Sesshomaru is a daddy to Rin." She smiled. "Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru both are protective of Rin too and Lady Kagome gives Rin lots of fun!" She said happily.  
"Rin… you don't have to call me Lady Kagome, you don't need to address me properly." She said with eye contact seeing Rin with a happy smile and turned her face toward the window.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and saw Rin. Rin saw him and decided to leave the room.

"Okay mommy, see you later." Rin said and went out the room as if she was pretending to be a bird or plane of some sort.

But from what Rin said, Kagome's eyes were a little widened at so was Sesshomaru's; but in his case it would be a normal eye gaze. They both were surprised at the fact the Rin called Kagome… mommy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

As Sesshomaru closed the door and walked toward the window and saw Rin outside picking flowers. Kagome just eyed him from head to toe. She looked at the spot where there was suppose to be an arm but Inuyasha cut it off. She then looked away from him and sighed. Sesshomaru growled at her and she knew he noticed her looking at him.

"Why were you looking at me wench?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I was remembering the fact of why you did not have your left arm anymore. Forgive me for doing such a rude thing Milord." She muttered her last sentence.  
"Heh, I feel like a handicapped person with one arm." He chuckled and placed a small smirk aside his face.  
"I… I can make that feeling go away… if you want." Kagome said in a light voice.  
"Why would you after I had tried to kill you in the past wench?" He asked coldly.  
"Things that I do on my own will, doesn't always mean I need a reason does it?" She asked.   
"In this case you do." He teased in his own way but removed the smirk off his face and looked at her seriously.

"I don't think of you as a threat as I did before, and I seem to be on the good side of you from what I can tell." She looked at him with a smile and then glanced away.  
"What would I have to do?" He looked away from her and accepted her offer, in a way.  
"Remove the top part of your yakata; it would include removing your amour though." She explained.  
"Why would I need to do such thing?" He asked.  
"To get a proper measurement of your arm and such." She replied.

He growled but shrugged it off and removed his armor and removed the upper part of his yakata and showed his flesh. Kagome looked at the side with and without an arm twice and placed her hand (the non bloodied one) gently on Sesshomaru's armless shoulder and closed her eyes to concentrate. A moment later Sesshomaru began to glow and moments later he had his left arm back. He moved it several times to see it was a fake or not and it turned out that it was real.

She smiled happily knowing that he liked having his arm back.

"Thank you… Kagome." He said slowly for no reason at all.  
"Your welcome." She smiled.  
"I suppose I should take a look at your arm." He said mildly.  
"Oh, these scratches? Their nothing." She gave a fake smile to assure him.  
"Nice try, but you know that you are still bleeding and getting your clothes bloody. Besides I doubt you can even use your powers now, you gathered it all up to give me my new arm." He replied.  
"I know, but you don't have to." She replied back.

He noticed that she was a little stubborn and enjoyed it. She forced him to take off his shirt when he didn't want to; he thought he would make her do the same. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Like you said, I do not need to explain why I want to." Sesshomaru mocked.  
"Very funny." She said sarcastically.  
"I thought so. Remove your upper kimono so I can treat your arm then." He said as he went to a closet type room and grabbed a wet cloth and a type of bandage to wrap around it.  
"That's not an excuse for me to remove my kimono!" Kagome blushed a little.  
"Would you want more blood on your clothing then?" He said coldly, to him it was still amusing.  
"Fine then, you win." She removed her top kimono piece, unpleased about him seeing her like that.

Sesshomaru just chuckled for a moment and then started to clean her wound that reached to her shoulder. Kagome thought he would use rough hands but was wrong; he used gentle hands and was careful about his claws so that they wouldn't make her bleed more. He didn't seem to be all bad; he just doesn't like to show his feelings a lot, like Inuyasha.

When she thought the word 'Inuyasha' she stiffened and Sesshomaru felt it but didn't ask why and began to wrap her arm in the bandages. After 3 minutes he was done.

"Thank you Milord." She said.  
"You do not need to say 'Milord' for you are unfortunately as high as I am with Lords and Ladies." He explained.  
"I am in your territory though, even if so, then why do I have to call you Lord Sesshomaru when you just call me wench and you used my name only once." She replied.  
"Your point?" He raised an eyebrow and eyed her down when she didn't look.   
"Never mind, do you have anything suitable I can wear here?" She asked nicely.  
"Their in the room I went in for the cloth to clean your arm." He said as he laid back in Kagome's bed when she went in the other room.

'_Her scent is intoxicating, how can people stand such scent?'  
**'Down boy, don't fall in love with her scent, it's the body you got to love.'  
**'What are you getting at?'  
**'You're starting to like her again, aren't you.'  
**'Don't be foolish why would I love…'  
**'A beautiful demon that does not fear you? She's even a dog demon! Plus I said like and you said love!'  
**'That's not what I was going to say.'  
**'You know I'm right, besides, you know she cares about you.'  
**'What makes you so confident about that?'  
**'Because if she didn't, then why would she give you an arm?'  
**'Don't you have someone else to bother?'  
**'No stupid. I'm YOUR conscious. Kagome's looking out the window now, by the way, I think she still likes to call you Sesshy, let her, it sounds cute!'**_

Sesshomaru growled but he didn't mean to make it loud enough for Kagome to hear it.

"Something wrong Sesshomaru?" She asked and not turned her head; looking as the sun beginning to set.  
"No." He said coldly and growled.   
"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked.  
"What?" He questioned yet again coldly.  
"The sunset, back in the future, I would go outside to watch it, yet right here I can see it even better." She explained as she turned to look at him with a smile. Her face shined from the sunsets rays of light.  
"You may go on the porch that is on the other side of the window doors." He explained.  
"Hmm…" She barely said and opened the door to the porch.

Kagome looked toward the sun and then heard a knock on the door followed by someone coming in. It was Rin and she looked tired. She walked toward Kagome and rubbed one eye sleepily. Sesshomaru sat up and watched them.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Rin said as she rubbed her other eye.  
"Want to go to bed now I see, okay." She said to Rin patting her head.

Kagome picked up the child and went to the room that had her scent the most. When she opened the door she knew it was her room from how it looked instantly. Rin was placed in her bed and tucked in. She wanted to hear a lullaby. Kagome couldn't think of any in particular but she hummed a few tunes and Rin fell asleep soon after.

Kagome walked back into her room still seeing Sesshomaru still there. He just looked at her with a not so much of a mean stare, but almost gentle eyes. Kagome on the other hand still wasn't over the pain Inuyasha gave her and that cruel look he gave her and so she turned her head away from Sesshomaru.

"I suppose you wish to ask questions from me?" She said softly almost like she was afraid.  
"Why are you so afraid to look me in the eye?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Her eyes shot opened for a moment. "They remind… of … half breed." She whispered and he growled.   
"Come here." He said sternly.

Kagome walked toward the bed and just sat on the side as Sesshomaru still laid in her bed. He rose up and gently turned her face to see him with his hands force her to.

"Do my eyes honestly look like that Halfling brother of mine?" He asked coldly.  
"In ways yes, but your eyes are more of your fathers than your brother. Your eyes don't show emotion much like Inuyasha. When I look at yours; it reminds me of him." She let one tear fall and held the rest back.

The tear that came from Kagome landed on his hand. He removed his hand and examined the tear. He brought it closely to his face and licked it off his hand. He then looked at Kagome who still looked sad. He was bringing his face closer to her slowly. His face was only centimeters away from her face then…

"Mommy…" Rin said at the door. "What are you and Lord Sesshomaru doing?" She asked.  
"Rin." She said surprised. "What are you doing up so late?" She questioned.  
"I woke up from a bad dream." She replied.

Kagome nodded and walked her to her room and sang her to sleep. Ten minutes later Kagome went into her room and it looked like Sesshomaru removed his armor and was sleeping but he wasn't and Kagome knew that.

"I guess if you're going to sleep in here I'll sleep with Rin." She said as she began to turn around.  
"Why don't you save the trouble and just sleep here?" He asked.  
"It would be inappropriate for such a great lord, would it not?" Kagome questioned.  
"Only to ones to think wrong is your lecher monk friend." He replied as his eyes closed as if he could be asleep already.  
"Miroku means well, even if he asks me or any other women to bear his child." She replied accidentally. Sesshomaru's eyes open widely in shock.  
"That man is disgusting." He said.

Kagome chuckled lightly and closed the door and just sat on the side of the bed quietly as Sesshomaru rested his eyes still not asleep yet.

"Why aren't you laying down, I know your tired." He stated, peeking his eyes a little.  
"It just feels weird, to be in the same room having a conversation, with one who hates most humans, but anyways I can tell you must want to sleep, so go ahead." She turned to him and smiled.  
"I do not need to sleep, I just so happen to like this bed." He stated.  
"I see." She giggled and then laid on the bed with her face toward the window and away from Sesshomaru.

"What did you mean; most humans?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm? Oh, well you like Rin and I know that for a fact." She started to giggle a little more.  
"What's so funny?" He questioned.   
"Nothing, just happy I guess." She said get a little comfortable in the bed.  
"What is there to be happy about?" He asked yet again.  
"I was wrong… to think… that you… had become… heartless." She said in a sleepy tone.

Sesshomaru gasped a little and had his eyes widened. Never in his life, has someone told him; the ice hearted lord, told him that he wasn't heartless. He smiled inwardly.

"Good night Sesshy." She said softly.  
"Night." He said back in a somewhat soft voice. He just wasn't expecting her to say good night let alone say 'Sesshy'.

As the night came by Sesshomaru tried to stay awake but the scent of Kagome was making him feel relaxed that he couldn't help but go and drift off to sleep. During the night they were in weird positions.

"I want Kagome!" A little kit cried.  
"Shippo, it's late, just go to sleep. We will go see here in two or three days." Sango said softly.  
"But I want to go now!" Shippo complained.  
"Shut up your damn brat. You'll see that wench when you see her!" Inuyasha shouted above them with Kikyou sleeping in his lap and against his chest.  
"You're the one who made her run off to her destiny." Miroku explained.  
"Shut up! We don't need her!" Inuyasha shouted again.  
"Right, right… because we have a dead woman to help us look for shards." He sarcastically said.  
"You want to have a fight or something!" He kept shouting on.  
"You want to get sucked into my hand… no? THEN YOU SHUT UP!" Miroku got annoyed.

Inuyasha just growled and started to go to sleep.

"I must get to Lady Kagome to let her know that Shippo and the others will be coming in two days or so to her castle in the east." Myouga said out loud to himself.

"It'll take me probably a day to get back to his castle. I think I'll just take a small break till the sun rises and start my journey to Lady Kagome in the morning… Besides… a flea has to sleep too!" He murmured to himself.

The sun now started to rise on the Crew …

"Sango, Miroku, can we go now! Huh, can we!" Shippo cried.  
"Wait a few hours Shippo." Miroku yawned at went back to sleep.  
"Hmph, stupid humans." He mumbled.

Thonk!

"Ow!" He shouted.  
"Shut up you stupid fox." Inuyasha yelled.  
"I was before you hit me!" He shouted louder.  
"Liar." He said lowly.  
"Half-breed!" He shouted.  
"WHAT?" He left Kikyou in the tree sleeping (heavy sleeper) and came out of the tree.   
"You heard me bastard, you're weaker without Kagome, and she knew Tetsusaiga better than you!" He informed.  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He shouted louder.  
"ADMIT IT!" "NO!" "YES!" "STUPID FOX KIT!" "STUPID HALF BREED!" "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha punched Shippo in the face and made him fall back.

Shippo got up weakly holding the place on his cheek where he was punched at looked at Inuyasha in the eye.

"I was right about you in the very begin. You are a worthless half breed… At least Kagome figured that out. To bad for her… that she noticed it when it was too late." He said in a low voice so Inuyasha would have to strain his ears.  
"What the hell are you talking about brat!" He shouted.  
"Kagome loved you! But you betrayed her in more than one way! It must have hurt her so bad that she was helped by Sesshomaru!" He yelled with falling tears.  
"Nh…" He didn't know what to say.  
"I hate you Inuyasha! I'm going to Kagome now because you suck!" Shippo cried out and ran away to where he thought Kagome would be… Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome woke up slowly as the sun hit her sleepy eyes. But when she got to be more awake she noticed in the position that she was in.

'_Why are Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me?'_ She thought for a minute. _'He feels so warm right now that it's so comfortable; he makes me feel more comfortable then Inuyasha did.'_ That name made her tense little and Sesshomaru nudge into hers softly and gripped her a little tighter. He brushed his lips to her ear.

"Is something wrong?" He sounded a little worried/ concerned but not that much.  
"No, I was just thinking." She softly said.  
"Does this prove that I wouldn't dare try to hurt you like the Halfling did to you?" He said as he nipped the edge of her ear.  
"Uh-huh" She nodded slowly so his nipping wouldn't hurt. "Why didn't you yell at me last night?" She asked.  
"For what?" He pondered and stopped the nipping.  
"When I called you… Sesshy." She continued the question and sat up.  
"I figured that you may call me that in private and not when others are around." He mumbled.  
"I see…" Her ear twitched. "There's Jaken." She rolled her eyes and got up from the bed and went outside to the porch.

Sesshomaru sighed for the moment. "What Jaken." He asked back in his cold voice.  
"Milord, can you get that wench to take Rin on a walk! Rin won't even leave me alone!" Jaken complained.  
"Stupid toad." He mumbled under his breath.

And Kagome giggled. She caught Sesshomaru's attention and raised his eyebrow to her. He watched her take charge for that moment.

"Rin, leave Jaken alone and go take a bath." She yelled out to her.  
"Yes mommy!" She replied on the other side of the door and went to take a bath.  
"Jaken prepare a kimono for Rin to walk in for when she gets out." She demanded.  
"Yes ma'am." He said and followed Rin in a way.

Sesshomaru was amazed on how they listened to her immediately. He understood why Rin did, but Jaken? He had slight confusion showed on his face. Kagome looked at him and even noticed it.

"If you don't understand why Jaken listened to me is because he knows that I will keep Rin company and she wouldn't bug him if I did." She said easily.  
He looked toward the door; away from looking at Kagome. "I know." He said coldly; trying to hide the fact that he didn't know.

Kagome looked at him as she raised an eyebrow and gave a cocky smirk. "Are you sure that you knew?" She asked slowly.  
"Yes." He said as he eyed her as she did back.  
"Then why are you so nervous? Surely the great Lord Sesshomaru can't get nervous just because I asked him a simple question that he's not telling the truth about." She smiled sweetly but in an evil way to him.  
"Fine." He said.  
"Oh yeah I forgot." She spoke.

She got on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck like she was going to strangle him in a neck hug. He stiffened up a little but was relaxed when she brought her head near his. She then nipped his ear like he did to her. (It's a dog demon way of saying hi to the opposite gender, but of coarse you could just say hi though.)

"Good morning." She whispered in his ear.  
"Heh, never nip my ear or I'll nip back harder." He said in a threatening voice but was playing.  
"Oh my, I'm so afraid." She said sarcastically.   
"Better be." He remarked.

He immediately turned around quickly to face her. Since she was leaning on him, when he moved she fell into his chest. They were both surprised at the situation they were in. Kagome got off of him and the fell on her back in the bed. He chuckled and leaned forward to place his hand on her arms and pin her to the bed. As he did so he began to lean on Kagome's body but only to get near her face. He then bit her neck softly and growled softly while Kagome felt the vibrations of his growl.

When he removed his teeth for her skin and sat up. "Next time it will hurt." He said.

Kagome growled a little because he just tried to claim her. She then pounced him on the bed and placed her hands on his shoulder and her face near his. She looked serious, he didn't care.

"Next time don't try to claim me unless I say you can." She told him.   
"You just did; besides, it's my castle, and my lands. I think I can do what I want." He smirked.  
"Well… I'm not yours." She said trying not to blush.  
"Not yet." He added.

"You're like your father Sesshy." She said as she got off him.  
"What?" He sounded like he was getting angry but he was just surprised. "How do you know him?" He asked.

Kagome got off the bed and into the closet to see if there was any short kimono's. He asked her again and when she was at the door she said… "I'll never tell." She stuck her tongue out and ran out of the door.

'_She's annoying at some point.'  
**'You know you want to chase her lover boy.'  
**'Shut up.'  
**'What did I do?'   
**'You came into my life.'  
**'I AM YOU!'  
**'More reason why I hate you.'  
**'Why did you try to claim her?'   
**'What, I'm a dog demon you know, her glands smelt acceptable.'  
**'… you are a dirty dog, but I agree.'   
**'Good, now shut up.'  
**'Do you admit you like her?'  
**'I think I proved that when I bit her neck.'  
**'So what are you going to do now?'  
**'Go get her and make her tell me how she knows my father.'  
**'Oh… okay.' **_

Sesshomaru jumped from the porch and transformed into a dog and landed in front of Kagome. She just grinned and ran away and transformed also. After 5 minutes she thought she lost him and so she stretched and yawned. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and pounced on her. Kagome tried to get away but it was use. He walked over her and growled lightly in her ear. She didn't want to give in that easy and so she shifted her body and she accidentally kissed him the dog way. Sesshomaru stood stiff because he never was really kissed before in any real way that he remembered.

Kagome got away quickly while he was still wasn't moving and still wanting to play hard to get, Sesshomaru knew she was doing and was ready to jump at her but heard something in the bushes. He pounded one foot on the ground so it would shake a little and a tiny kit fell out. Sesshomaru narrowed his demon eyes and barked dangerously.

Shippo was scared and yet he smelt Kagome's demon scent nearby and took that opportunity and shouted. "MOMMY!" Shippo yelled loudly. Sesshomaru didn't know who the kits so called mommy was.

Kagome ears twitched and noticed it was Shippo's voice. She jumped into the sky and landed right above Shippo glaring at Sesshomaru to make him back up a little. He just snorted and looked away.

Sesshomaru and Kagome transformed back and Shippo hugged her tightly. Kagome was shocked because he hugged her so tightly and she hugged him. Sesshomaru just pretend that that he wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome I missed you so much!" Shippo cried into her kimono.  
"What are you doing here? And where are the others?" She asked worriedly.   
"I left them because Inuyasha hit me in the face." He sobbed more.  
"I'm so sorry; I left you with him Shippo." She said softly and she started to glow red with anger at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru noticed this, he needed to do something before losing her temper like against Kouga.

"Kit." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
"Y-Yes?" Shippo said as him and Kagome stopped hugging.  
"Are you okay now." He asked coldly.   
"Yes, because I have my mommy here now." He said as he wiped his tears away. Kagome glowing red eyes began to die out and now looked normal; Sesshomaru sighed inwardly for relief.

"Let's return to the castle." Sesshomaru said as he walked toward the castle.

Kagome nodded and followed right behind him and didn't really speak neither did Shippo, well… for the minute at least.

"Why are you still with Sesshomaru?" He finally asked her. Kagome stopped in her tracks and Sesshomaru heard her stop so he did the same.  
"Well… um…" She was about to say something but some one cut in.  
"She has to go take Rin on a walk when she returns." Sesshomaru said then continued waking and Shippo yawned.   
"Shippo, did you sleep a lot?" Kagome asked and he shook his head no.  
"Not really, um… do you have any chocolate?" Shippo asked.  
"I do, you can have some after you get some sleep." She whispered to him.

'_Hmm… what's this… chocolate the runt speaks of? I shall investigate later.'_ He thought to himself as they arrived at the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

"Here Rin, look what I made you." Kagome made a flower necklace and placed it around her neck.  
"Wow! It's so pretty!" Rin shouted and hugged Kagome.  
"I'm glad you like it Rin." She rubbed Rin's head happily.

While Kagome and Rin were playing with flowers, Jaken was somewhere, Shippo was sleeping in a room Sesshomaru addressed him to, and Sesshomaru was watching Rin and Kagome outside. Kagome caught the scent of Sesshomaru and could tell he was in the room where they slept.

"Rin, will you excuse me for the moment?" Kagome asked her.  
"Kay!" Rin said happily.  
"Thank you Rin." Kagome said and jumped to where Sesshomaru was.

"Would it be okay if I went to my lands tonight?" Kagome asked in a sad tone.  
"Nh, it is up to you." He said with a little bit of sadness in his tone.  
"I know Rin won't like it much I know for sure, but what about you?" She tried to search in his golden orbs.  
"What do you mean?" He tried to ask coldly.  
"Never mind." She sighed and started to walk away but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.  
"I caught you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.  
"But hey! That's not fair!" She shouted in a bit of a playful tone.   
"To bad, now explain to me how you know my father." He said with a cold tone again.  
"Fine then." She walked right in front of him and Sesshomaru didn't move but watched her.

Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate on her powers and when it was balanced enough she lifted her right hand and touched Sesshomaru's crescent with a finger. Sesshomaru noticed that a necklace of the dog began to appear around her neck. Suddenly they were engulfed by a blue light that took them to past, they would be able to see what happened. Sesshomaru didn't really expect all this but no else really did except Kagome.

They went to the past about 206 years ago while Sesshomaru was still young and his father; Inutaisho was alive and so was Kojestu. When they finally reached that destination they were in the same room in the same castle and nothing in it looked the same.

The regular typing is when Kagome and Sesshomaru are talking.

_The italics is people from the past talking (Exp. Kojestu, Inutaisho, Little Sesshomaru)_

"Come on, they can't see nor hear us but you'll understand soon enough." Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand and walked out the door and walked near the study chambers.

"_Father, Lord Kojestu is here as you requested!" Spoke a little boy who looked no younger then 5 years old.  
"Yes son I know, tell him I'll be there in a minute." Inutaisho said with his strong voice._

"Father?" Sesshomaru said questionably.  
"Yup, that's Lord Inutaisho." Kagome smiled at him. "You looked so cute when you were little." She added and made him blush slightly.  
"Let's see where you father is then." He said walking away.  
"Okay, but there's nothing to be embarrassed of just because I said that you were cute!" She shouted at him a little angrily as she started to watch behind. "If anything you still are, just a little bit more aggressive." She mumbled under her breath.  
"That's enough, now shut up!" He yelled at her and startled her a little; he didn't mean to do that, he just never really felt embarrassed before like that.   
"Fine!" She yelled back and ran through the hallway.

When he was actually going to say sorry to her he couldn't find her. When he turned around hearing voice he looked at it was Kojestu and himself when he was younger.

"_Lord Kojestu, when will princess Kagome be born?" Sesshomaru looked up to him.  
"Heh, you just want to have someone to play with don't you?" Kojestu laughed.  
"It gets boring here sometimes, not many people to talk to." He replied.  
"I bet Kagome would change all that when she's born and gets older." He patted his head."_

Sesshomaru's eyes grew saddened and noticed it was true. Kagome did give him someone to talk to. But now she was somewhere probably crying.

"_Ah Lord Kojestu, nice to see you again." Inutaisho shook his hand.   
"Good to see you too Lord Inutaisho." Kojestu said as they stopped shaking hands.  
"Come, I want to show you something, now follow me, Sesshomaru, you may come to if you want." Inutaisho replied as he walked back into the study chambers. _

_Kojestu and Sesshomaru followed him._

Sesshomaru decided to come along and see what was going to happen again. He figured he could leave Kagome alone for a while.

"_Kojestu, this is the dog necklace, do you remember it?" Inutaisho asked.   
"That I do, why do you ask?" Kojestu questioned.  
"Anyone who puts a drop of their blood on it, it can remember." He replied as he poked his own finger to draw one drop of blood out. It was dissolved into the necklace. "It's your turn, Kojestu." Inutaisho told him and Kojestu did the same.  
"Why did you want me to do that?" Kojestu asked.  
"Come back for this in two years, and give it to Princess Kagome when she is born. I feel something will happen as she grows." He explained.  
"Father, does this mean that Princess Kagome will remember you and Lord Kojestu no matter what?" The young Sesshomaru asked.  
"Yes son, no matter what happens." He smiled and patted his head. "Lets have lunch shall we Kojestu?" He asked him and Kojestu nodded and so they went as Sesshomaru kept looking and the necklace._

_When Inutaisho and Kojestu left, Sesshomaru poke his little finger and made one drop of blood go on the necklace. "Now she'll always remember me." He said happily and left the chambers of the study room._

Sesshomaru saw this and started to remember that. He then looked at his finger because of what he did so long back in the past. He wanted Kagome to remember him even though he didn't know her yet.

Suddenly, he was again engulfed by the blue light and sent to a different time, 6 years after the one he was in (now its 200 years ago). He saw that the necklace was gone. He walked out to the back of the castle to see the spot that he always was at when he felt bad. When he did he saw himself and Kagome who 4 years old. He walked closer to see that he was crying and Kagome was sitting next to him. He then was close enough to hear the conversation.

"_I can't believe he's dead!" Sesshomaru cried out.  
"It's okay Sesshy." Kagome said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he pushed her away and she fell back.  
"It's not okay! I have no father or mother! I don't have anything!" He cried more and noticed someone hugging him.  
"You have me Sesshy; I know I'm not much help. But pushing and shouting at people will only make them want to leave you." She said as hugged him a little tighter.  
"Then why haven't you left me Kag!" He shouted at her.  
"Because I care bout you, I maybe little but I got a heart." She released him from her hug and he stopped crying a little.  
"I know you do, but I miss him." He sniffled.  
"I know Sesshy. But he would want you to have pride and not act like this." A tear fell from her eye and Sesshomaru saw it and he wiped her tear away. She didn't know she was crying and she was suddenly pulled into a hug by him.   
"Thanks Kag." He said as she returned the hug.  
"You're welcome Sesshy." She smiled. "I'm here for you." She said softly._

Sesshomaru now remembered it. How Kagome helped him through the times he need it when they were young. But when she left when her lands were taken over he couldn't take it anymore. No one ever talked to him except her and her father before he died. But when Kojestu died she disappeared he turned into the heartless demon people feared about him. But now with her back, it seems that he has found his heart and seemed to be happier like that, and he only noticed this… because she was back.

Sesshomaru went inside the castle because he had enough of this time. When he thought that he was again engulfed by a light and was finally returned to the present time. Sesshomaru saw Rin picking flowers happily.

"Hi Milord, look what mommy made Rin!" Rin showed him the necklace.   
"That's nice Rin." He said softly still thinking. "Rin, do you know where mommy went?" He asked unwillingly.  
"Nope, mommy jumped up there saying she would be back. Something wrong with mommy?" She asked a little worriedly.  
"No, just keep playing here." He said and jumped into the room he and Kagome slept in.

He smelt salt water and so he knew she was crying. He couldn't smell the tears during that time dimension but now he could. He followed the scent of tears and found Kagome in bedroom that he had never been in before. She was on the side of the bed and Sesshomaru came in and closed the door behind him.

"Kagome?" He said questionably but she kept crying and didn't respond.

He sighed and walked up to the bed and placed his armor next to it and sat near Kagome but was about a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry… Kag." He called by the nickname he gave her many years ago. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just…" He got lost in his words.  
"Not use to it anymore." She said for him still crying.  
"Yeah. I remember how you use to say I was cute all the time when we were young." He started.  
"You use to blush all the time like earlier today." She looked up to him to see the softness in his eyes. He saw her eyes as if they were in misery.

Sesshomaru turned to her and hugged softly. Kagome tried to pull away because she was still sad. But he said that he was sorry again. She stopped trying to pull away and started to hug him back tightly and was crying in his chest as he was trying to soothe her by caressing her hair to make her calm. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying and looked up at him as he smiled.

"It's been so long… since… you smiled like that." She said finally.   
"Thanks to you I have something to smile about." He said and was back into a small hug.

Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome up then he placed his armor back on. As they walked out they saw Shippo walking around and when he spot Kagome he charged at her and made her fall back.

"Can I have chocolate now? Can I, can I!" He said in a hyper tone.   
"Okay, okay. It's in the room. Milord, how bout after I give him some chocolate, us 4 go on a walk?" She asked.  
"I suppose." He raised an eyebrow and she just smiled at him.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome into the room and Kagome gave Shippo some chocolate and he was happy. He ate the chocolate and had a small piece left.

"Want it mommy? Shippo asked.  
"Nope, you know dogs shouldn't eat it." She smiled and grabbed another bar (she had 9 after Shippo ate one) to give to Rin as she packed the rest away in the backpack she had. Kagome jumped into the garden with Shippo in arms and Sesshomaru jumped after her.

"Here Rin eat this, I bet you'll like it." Kagome smiled and gave it to her and she ate it.  
"Wow its good! What's it called?" She asked.   
"Chocolate." Shippo replied and Rin blinked.   
"Mommy, whose he/she?" Shippo and Rin said at the same time.   
"Rin, this is Shippo; Shippo, this is Rin." She replied.  
"Is he brother?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that, anyways Rin… Want to go on a walk now?" She asked patting her head.  
"Yeah!" Rin shouted so loudly she hurt the three demons ears a little.

Shippo and Rin ran up ahead a little while Kagome and Sesshomaru kept a steady pace.

"Why are they so hyper?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's because of the chocolate; it's sweet and has sugar, that's why I'm giving them a walk now." Kagome grinned.  
"So they would have energy to go walking for a long time, interesting." He spoke as if he was amused.  
"Yeah, that WAS the plan, but since their running it spoils it, anyway so where are we going to walk?" She asked him curiously.  
"The East Lands to your castle." He said coldly.  
"Really?" She asked and he nodded with a small smirk. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" She hugged him for about 10 seconds noticing what she just did.

'_I shouldn't have really hugged him right then.'**  
'How come, you like him don't you?' **_**  
**'_Well yeah, but he's my best friend. It's not like I can love him or anything.'   
**'You can like him but not love him? But what if he loves you?'  
**'That's impossible, we're just friends. There's no way he could love me…'  
**'Then why did he try to comfort you when you were crying?'  
**'Because he made me cry.'**  
'Fine but… then why did he try to claim you?'**_

Kagome froze when her conscious said that. Sesshomaru kept walking and didn't notice that she stopped till he smelled her scent growing farther. He turned around and saw her standing as still as she could be; not moving an inch.

'_Why isn't she moving?'_ He asked himself as he walked toward her.

She looked confused and nothing more. Shippo and Rin ran up to her. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo were all looking at her curiously without saying a word to her. Rin jumped and waved her hands in front of her but it didn't do anything. Shippo jumped on top of her shoulder waving his hand in front of her. Sesshomaru notice she was in deep thinking; if he touched her face she would attack.

"Don't touch her." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
"Why it's not like she's going to do anything to me." Shippo replied and jumped on her head and knocked on it.

Kagome instantly came out of daze and threw Shippo on the ground by instincts. She then looked at what she did. Shippo was rubbing was head whining about how much it hurt. Kagome bent down to him but he backed a little away still having the pain in his head. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"Sorry Shippo." She ran into the forest quickly.  
"No wait mommy!" Shippo tried to reply holding his head tightly as he was rolled up into a ball but she was gone and Rin was starting to go after her.   
"Don't Rin." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk into the forest. "Stay with the Kit." He ordered and she nodded in a sad way.

Sesshomaru found her in a tree and she closed up all the space she had to herself. He watched her for a few minutes and finally she spoke to him.

"I'm too dangerous for my own good." She said in a low voice. Sesshomaru had to strain his ears even.  
"No your not, you were just in deep thoughts. I warned that kit not to touch you; but didn't listen. Is there something you want to talk about Kag?" He looked at her to see if she would answer him.  
"Ye- er… no, there isn't." She shook her head no also.  
"Come on then, let's go." He ordered.  
"But what about Shippo?" She asked.  
"What about him? He's probably over it by now. It wasn't your fault." He stated.  
"Okay, but Sesshy?" She started to ask when she jumped down from the tree. "What if… I do something like that to Rin?" She lowered her head down from just thinking of if.  
"You know she's a good listener. She listens to you as if you were her mother." He looked over his shoulder to her. "And listens to me as if I were her father." He explained and Kagome smiled a little. She walked up to be on his left side and they walked together to the two kids.  
"You're the best Sesshy." She said in a happy tone.  
"I only am… because of you." He stuttered on the truth that he spoke.  
"Huh?" She was puzzled.  
"You made me this way because of how much you cared. It's interesting how you are always concerned about others but…" He paused.  
"But what Sessh?" She asked still a little puzzled and she felt her hand now being held by his hand.  
"You're not concerned about our feelings for you. If you left the kit, how do you think he would feel?" He explained.  
Kagome's eyes grew wide a little. "He would be sad… and… he would cry." She stopped for the moment. "It would be like… if I was dead… Shippo would hate it so much." She stated trying not to cry.  
Sesshomaru bent down to whisper in her ear. "Then do you know how I felt when you were gone for so long?" He asked her.  
"No… but you forgot about your past and about when we were little." She said glumly.  
"I only forgot because you weren't there when you said I was." He raised his tone some.  
"But Sessh! I didn't want to leave! I didn't!" She stated.  
"You said you would be there for me, when I trusted you, you lied." He explained.  
"I was forced away because of my lands being taken over. I've been back for a year now, just as a human. And… I know I wasn't much help for all those years… but I'm… I'm here now!" She stated loudly and he chose not to respond to that.  
"Come on, let's go." Sesshomaru ordered her as he pulled her hand to go with him.

Kagome obeyed and held his hand slightly tighter and leaned her head against his shoulder; being careful of the armor he wore. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly.

_Flashback_

"Sesshy, want to go on a walk?" Kagome smiled looking up to the 10 year old Sesshomaru.  
"Nah, go ahead." He declined.  
"But…" Kagome slumped her little head. "Okay." She turned around and walked away slowly.

Two minutes later she felt someone next to her and they held her hand gently between them. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru there with her. She smile and then leaned against him lightly as they walked around.

_End Flashback _

Kagome giggled a little but only by accident a little. Sesshomaru looked at her in a confused manner and she noticed that.

"Sorry, just that… it's been so long since we went on a walk like this." She leaned off Sesshomaru and just walked next to him.  
"It has been over 150 years since we even met." He explained.  
"I see; I'm just happy I remember everything now. My mom had erased my memory when I was 7 in human age. But when I returned to this world and saw you fight Inu…" She stopped talking at the very name of 'Inuyasha' of Sesshomaru sighed in the way of annoyance.  
"Just forget about him, he's not one of us. He's just a half breed." He stated angrily.  
"Yeah I know… but… never mind were back." She said as she saw two kids sitting on a small rock.

Rin and Shippo both smiled at them. Sesshomaru and Kagome were clueless why but they forgot that they were holding hands. They released each others hand immediately. Suddenly Shippo jumped over to Kagome and hopped in her arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I got you mad, I should have listened to Sesshomaru when he warned me." Shippo whined.  
"It's okay Shippo, I'm sorry I attacked you." She replied and noticed that he was getting sleepy. She looked at Rin and she even started to yawn. "I think it's time for you guys to take a nap." She smiled.  
Rin walked up to Kagome "Can mommy transform so Rin and Shippo can sleep?" She asked sweetly.  
"Yeah can we?" Shippo asked with what energy he had left.  
"I guess so as long as you don't pull on my fur hard." She stated and they nodded.

Kagome put Shippo down and transformed. She bent down and the two of them climbed onto her back and covered themselves with her long black fur. Sesshomaru didn't feel like transforming so he just walked by Kagome. And since they were both dog demon they could still talk only to the kids; Kagome would be light barking and possible growling while they could understand Sesshomaru. It didn't matter though because they walked in silence.

"Mommy I not tired, can I just stay up and watch where we're going? Wait, where are we going anyways!" Shippo asked a little panicky. Kagome didn't answer him so he laid on her head and she started to purr a little. It soothed Shippo and made a little sleepy. Sesshomaru knew that would work; it was basically a dog demon mothers' instinct to purr their child to sleep.

Sesshomaru started to remember when his mother purred him to sleep. She died when Sesshomaru was only a few years old and nothing more. He growled just thinking it. Kagome knew he was angry so she didn't want to bug him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Kagome and Sesshomaru reached the castle of the eastern lands. Her eyes grew wide in amazement and Sesshomaru noticed it.

"Welcome home… Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a nice tone to his voice.

If you haven't noticed… Sesshomaru has been getting a little bit nice and only because of Kagome. He knew her long ago when he was young and she left with him which made him forget things from his childhood as he grew up. Kagome token him to see the past and he remembered everything and how close he was… to Kagome.

Kagome reached on her back and got Rin with her teeth carefully and gave her to Sesshomaru. Suddenly Shippo woke up and jumped down. Kagome transformed into the same state that Sesshomaru was in and stretched her body; cracking a few stiff bones too. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and Kagome looked toward Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I can go back to carrying her if you want, I just needed you to hold her so I could transform." She stated and he just nodded.

"I'd rather let you holder since she calls you mommy." He reminded her.   
"True… but you never know." Kagome started and never finished.

They went inside the castle and she remembered everything in it. Her first priority was to put Rin in a bed. She walked up stairs with Rin in her arms, a sleepy Shippo on her shoulder, and a Sesshomaru following her. Kagome went into the third room on the right and she smiled.

"This would be a good room for Rin to sleep in." She placed her in the bed and Sesshomaru watched from the doorframe.  
"This is your room isn't it?" Sesshomaru questioned.   
"Yeah, it was when I was little. But now I take my parents room." She grinned in a funny way.  
"Do I get to share a room with you?" Shippo asked.   
"Sorry Shippo, I know the perfect room for you." Kagome replied and turned towards the door and Sesshomaru was gone.

"Sesshomaru is scaring, how can you stand being around him?" Shippo asked her as she placed him in the bed of the room that would belong to him for now on.  
"I just can Shippo." She petted his head. "As one would say it… I don't need to explain my actions." She smiled.   
"But he's a big meanie." Shippo replied.  
Kagome kissed him on the head. "Don't judge someone on their appearance… judge them for who they are." She got up and closed the door.

She walked downstairs and looked at all the rooms. She went upstairs again to look at the other rooms. Then she caught Sesshomaru's scent and walked towards it. Kagome found him in her parents' room looking outside. She watched him for about five minutes and then was starting to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
"I was going to go in another room to go take a nap since you were in here." She replied.  
"Just because I was in here?" He asked again.  
"Well… I didn't think it would be polite for me to sleep in a room you were in." She explained.  
"Yet you slept with me last night in the room I presented to you?" He questioned.

Kagome sighed and stopped arguing. They use to do that all the time when they were little. If Kagome was going to leave to somewhere on her own free will he would make her stay somehow and when she was going to be alone he would be near her. She sat on the bed and noticed how he usually had armor on.

"Sesshy, why do you always wear that armor?" She asked with the sound of innocents in her voice as he looked at her.  
"It's obvious is it not? I wear it to protect myself and to scare off weak demons." He replied coldly. "Also you didn't need to go for the innocents… I would have answered you." He stated.  
"You don't always answer me. But why do you need to protect yourself? You are the strongest demon that I know of." She said.  
"Even so, I just don't feel comfortable around people with out my armor on." He hesitated and Kagome giggled. "What pry tell is funny?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"You, the mighty Lord Sesshomaru is uncomfortable around people with his armor. I don't see why, you removed it in bed; that's reasonable, but you removed it earlier when I was crying." She was being a little funny.  
"Around you it doesn't matter, you've seen me with out my armor so I can feel comfortable around you." He told her.  
"What about Shippo and Rin? Do you not feel comfortable with them?" She asked curiously.  
"I don't know, I might." He replied.  
"Then try it… for the rest of the day, no armor. If someone comes over then you can." She said with a smile.  
"I guess." He growled a little.  
"You don't have to then, never mind." She sighed and laid on the bed.   
"Fine, I'll take off my armor for the day." He said without a growl this time.  
She sat up for the moment and saw him take off his armor. "No really, you don't have to unless you want to. I just thought it might be…" She stopped and laid back on the bed and didn't finish her sentence.  
"It might be what Kag?" He asked and sat along the bed.  
"I thought that it could be like old times." She whispered.

Sesshomaru sighed and laid on his back starring at the ceiling. "I don't think anything can go back to the way it was before." He said softly.  
"Does that mean are friendship can't either?" She sounded like it hurt and it kind of did.  
"I… didn't mean that, but in way yes, our friendship can't go back the way it was." He turned to the side and faced Kagome's body and whispered in her ear. "Because it's getting stronger, than it was before." He said softly.  
"I know, but it's like the old days are gone and now we have new days." She said as she was falling asleep.

As she fell asleep Sesshomaru watched her; pulling her hair from her face. He decided to check around the castle to see if he would remember anything there. He passed the room that was big enough for little kids to fight and it looked like it. So it was; it was the room that Kagome and Sesshomaru used to challenge each other and practice their fighting skills with another.

He came to another room that looked old and remembered it. It was when Kagome would hide if she was afraid or if someone made her cry. If he was at her castle when they were young he would try to comfort her. She was always happy to see Sesshomaru as he was always happy to see Kagome.

The darkness from outside started to grow and so he returned into the room Kagome was in and went to sleep with her. For some reason Sesshomaru wanted to get closer to her and sleep with her and not just next to her.

Rin woke up finding herself in a room she's never been in before and got a little scared. She got up and walked around the hall way. She saw a door cracked and opened it and saw Kagome sleeping and couldn't see Sesshomaru so she didn't know he was there.

"Mommy?" Rin questioned and Kagome eyes opened.  
"Yes Rin?" She asked.   
"Where are we?" Rin asked looking around.

"We are at my castle in the east." She replied.  
"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she saw his armor on the ground. "Did mommy make him disappear?" She asked a little scared.  
"Something wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru said who was lying down behind Kagome.   
"Milord? Why are you in mommy's bed?" She asked curiously.   
"I wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed and this was the only one we can think of." He said in a plain tone.

"I suppose you can't sleep Rin?" Kagome said tiredly.  
"No, Rin got scared but now Rin know where we are. Now Rin lost the way to Rins room." She smiled.  
"Okay, I…" She was interrupted by Sesshomaru.  
"I'll take her to bed; you Kagome are the one who's the most tired." He said he got up.  
"Are you sure Sesshomaru?" She turned around and he nodded to her.

As Sesshomaru walked Rin to her room and he put her on the bed. Rin looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"What Rin?" He asked.  
"How come Lord Sesshomaru isn't wearing armor?" She asked him.  
"I removed them to sleep." He said and Rin stood on the bed and hugged him even though she could barely reach his chest.  
"Rin gets to hug Lord Sesshomaru." She said happily and it was to his surprise.  
"Go to bed Rin." He just replied and she listened and quickly went to sleep.

When he came back in he noticed that Kagome wasn't in bed. This surprised him and he wanted to know where she was. Then he heard Kagome come out of a room with wet hair. Kagome was wearing a tank-top with spaghetti straps and short shorts. These were considered weird clothing to Sesshomaru; he just raised his eyebrow in confusion. Kagome looked at him and blushed.

"Sorry, this is how I dressed for bed in the other era. I guess I'll change into a kimono just give me a minute." She said as she was drying her hair.  
"If that's how you dress like to sleep then you do not need to change." He said as he walked toward the bed. "What other clothing have they made?" He asked as he sat down.

"Well, this is a spaghetti strap tank-tank and these are short shorts." She said easily. "They made jeans, skirts that you've seen me in, sweats, shorts, and other stuff." He looked confused and the she used her powers to change her lowing clothing from jeans to skirt to sweat to shorts then back to her short shorts. "They made jackets, sweaters, shirts, long sleeve shirts, tank-tops, and others." She then showed him what they were also. "But I guess out of those I'm glade they made bras and underwear." She said before she went to the other room to put the towel away.  
"What are those?" He asked and she froze in the other room. When she did that Sesshomaru went in her bag and tried a 'chocolate' bar she let the kids have and he finished it quickly.  
"Their clothing… uh… bras are for girls, underwear can be for both guys and girls but some guys wear boxers." She said nervously.  
"Can I see for you showed me the others?" He raised an eyebrow because she started to blush.   
"If I showed you I would have to remove these, I would almost look naked!" She told him and put her. "Another word for bras, underwear, boxers and stuff is called undergarments." She explained. "They go under real clothing."

Sesshomaru turned his head upward. "I've seen you naked when we were young." He stated.  
"Yeah I know but we were kids and my servant was giving me a bath when you were over." She blushed.  
"We shouldn't get embarrassed now Kag." He started to get her mad.   
"Well excuse me… I'm not the one who whined when my servant made me take a bath when I was at your castle." She stuck her tongue out at him and he blushed lightly. She saw him blush and felt bad and went on the bed and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry I forgot how you hate to be embarrassed like that." She said in a low voice.  
"I'm not embarrassed." He tried to fake the strong tone but when she nudged her head to his he blew it.  
"What ever you say." She giggled and stopped. She crawled over and was about to lie down but Sesshomaru wanted to ask a question.  
"So will you show?" He asked not looking at her.  
"You like getting your way no matter what don't you?" She growled a little annoyed.   
"Is that a trick question?" He asked and she glared at him.   
"Fine 5 seconds." She said unwillingly.  
"Fair enough." He replied.

She didn't use her powers for this; instead she stood up and just removed her tank-top. "This is a bra." She said and turned around once and put her tank-top back on and removed her shorts. "This is underwear." She blushed and then placed it back on.  
"And you were embarrassed just to show me those… garments?" He asked.  
"In the era I lived in it was inappropriate for a guy to see a girl in garments." She said as she sat back down on the bed.  
"Show me what a male would consider a garment." He demanded.  
"Huh!" She almost fell off the bed. "I can't wear male garments, I don't even like to wear boxers." She stated.  
"Make me wear them then. I wish to see how they look and feel." Sesshomaru explained.   
"Are… you sure?" She asked.  
"Do I need my actions to be questioned?" He asked her.  
"No but… er… fine." She crawled back to him on the bed and touched his shoulder and changed his clothes.

He stood up and looked at himself with an undershirt and boxers on with dog faces on them. Kagome giggled a little because she could see his long slender legs and his arms. Sesshomaru growled a little because the boxers were irritating his groin area but Kagome didn't know.

"Something wrong Sessh?" She asked.  
"Why does this thing hurt my area?" He asked with annoyance.  
"Those are the boxers, and I guess their just high so lower them." She told him.  
"How?" He asked. "Show me then, these are weird." He said and was still annoyed.  
"Uh… okay…" She said nervously and got off the bed she knelt down and slowly lowered his boxers and diverted her eyes somewhere else. "Better?" She asked.  
"Yes." He said and she stood up trying not to blush. "These feel okay yet awkward." He stated as he turned to the bed.  
"You're going to wear that to sleep?" She asked watching him get lay on the bed.   
"If it annoys me I'll have you change it to my yukata." He stated.

Then they went to bed and Kagome curled herself making her body close enough to get her a little warm and tried to sleep. She had deer skin blankets that were big for the bed but it was enough for and she had small shivers after a while. Sesshomaru watched her the whole time and saw her tremble slightly. He knew she was awake as well as she knew he was too.

"Why don't you wear those… sweats if you're cold?" He asked coldly.  
"If I do I might get to hot." She laughed lightly.   
"You always complain about something." He sighed slightly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body close to him.

"There, now you can just share my warmth." He said stubbornly.  
"But uh… er… thanks Sesshy." She said and then remembered something. "I think my friends will be here around morning." She told him.

He didn't answer her and she knew he was being a butthead on purpose and so she went to sleep. After she went to bed Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Miroku, lets take a break, I'm getting tired, if we leave at sunrise and arrive there shortly." Sango said sleepily.  
"Yeah sure." He smiled then turned toward some others and frowned. "I don't think she'll be happy to see Inuyasha and Kikyou though.

"If you don't like us, then why you with us." Inuyasha asked in a foul manner.  
"We want to destroy Naraku!" Sango yelled at him.  
"What ever, go to bed." He jumped into the tree yet again with Kikyou in his lap.

Slurp, slurp  
whack

"Hi I'm Myouga the flea, nice to meet you." Myouga said as he floated to the ground.  
"Didn't you go to Kagome to tell her we were coming?" Sango glared at him.  
"I did but it seems Kagome left the west castle and so I assume she is at the east castle now." Myouga informed.  
"She stayed… at the west castle…?" Miroku asked questionably. "Isn't that Sesshomaru's domain?" He asked again.  
"Yes that is correct." Myouga replied. "If I remember so, I smelt Kagome's blood over there in front of his castle." He informed them.  
"What! Kagome got hurt! Sesshomaru must have done it!" Sango stated.  
"I don't see why he would do such a thing, but he may have." He mumbled to himself out loud by accident.  
"What do you mean Myouga?" Miroku asked.  
"Well… Uh, you might find out in the morning." Myouga sweat dropped. _'I am curious on their reaction when they'll find out.'_ Myouga thought to himself.

Then they all went to sleep and so the morning would come and visit their best friend Kagome.

"_Hey Kag, what are you doing!' Young Sesshomaru shouted at her with a smile.  
"Nothing Sesshy!" Young Kagome ran next to Sesshomaru.   
"Don't go running off squirt; I don't need to lose you." Sesshomaru stated.  
"But I was just at the river, I'm sorry I worried you .I won't do it again." Kagome said in a sad tone.   
"Cheer up; you know that as long as you're safe it's okay. Besides I need to make sure your safe, it's my job." He said in a happy tone.  
"Why does it have to be your job Sesshy? Was it our fathers' orders?" She asked him.  
"Kind of, when you were 3 in human years, our fathers decided for us to be mates when you were between 16 and 17 in human years." He said as if it was obvious.   
"Mama told me about that. She said it would happen if you were going to accept me." Kagome said looking down.  
"If I didn't accept you… why would I need to make sure you stay safe?" He whispered in her ear. Kagome looked at him to see a smile on his face and she hugged him.  
"I get to be the mate of Sesshy… that sounds funny." She giggled.  
"You do know that when we become mates will be sleeping with each other right?" Sesshomaru informed her and she nodded.  
"Just like my mama and papa… but…" She got confused and sat down for a moment.  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"You would be lord of the west when you're older, and I would be lady of the east…" She started. "If we were to be mates… what would we be of? The west or east?" She asked.   
"Hah! We'll be both!" Sesshomaru put a foot on a rock trying to look tough._

_Kagome had an evil grin and poked him lightly with a claw. When he fell backwards Kagome smiled and giggled on how he fell. It was fun to laugh at him for a minute till he pounced on her. They started to fool around and then practice fighting._

_Suddenly Kagome heard something in a bush. She walked over leaving Sesshomaru on the ground to catch his breath. When she brushed through the bush a giant serpent came at her. She screamed and Sesshomaru went in front of her and he got bitten on his side instead of Kagome._

Kagome jolted into a sitting up position panting hard from the dream. It looked so real to her that she couldn't even believe it. She wiped the sweat of her face and calmed her panting. Kagome looked next to her and saw Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully; it was hard to image that for her till she saw it. She didn't know why she wanted to do this but she put her hand on his face and traced over the two stripes on his right cheek for he slept on his left.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand on reflex though he was still sleeping. When her hand was in his grip she brushed his bangs back with that hand. Since Sesshomaru knew the scent of the one who touched him he released the hand that belonged to Kagome. She just smiled at him and got out of bed. She checked on Rin and Shippo and they both were sound asleep peacefully also.

Sesshomaru woke up tiredly and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw that Kagome wasn't in bed he sat up and looked around the room finding her not in sight. He got up and looked for her. When he looked in Rin's room; she wasn't there, he looked in Shippo's room; she wasn't there either. He started to get a very slight emotion of the word human called fear. When he went into the room upstairs to the third floor he went into a room where her mother and fathers belonging were in. He didn't like it on this floor; it smelt way to much like wolves. Yes the whole castle smelt like wolves but on the third floor it smelt the worst. He looked and didn't find her in there. Then he felt the castle shake for a second. Right before his eyes the old castle was turning to how it looked and smelt like before it was touched by wolves. His yukata was even returned onto his body.

He heard rough panting in a room on that floor and he walked to where he heard it most. When he opened the door he found Kagome sitting on the side of the wall panting hard catching her breath in a kimono similar to what she wore when she was a little girl. He assumed that it took a lot of her energy and powers to do. Sesshomaru sighed in relief for the fact that she was okay. Kagome heard him and looked at him with her eyes glowing into moonlight shining from the window.

"Something wrong Sesshomaru?" She asked him and he shook his head.  
"No, your sudden disappearance was most amusing." He said in a cold tone.

Sesshomaru then turned away and started to take a step away. Kagome again looked him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." She lowered her head and he stopped a sighed a little.  
"You promised you wouldn't do that anymore." He narrowed his eyes at her and gave in angry voice.  
"I know…" She went on her knees and bowed once and remained not facing him. "I'm sorry." She said again to him.  
"Stop… just… don't do it again." His eyes softened and yet she didn't look at him but she did nod for understanding. "Come on, let's go to sleep, you've strain enough of your energy as it is." He suggested to her and turned to head away to begin to walk.  
"It's okay. Go on ahead… I'll… go on a walk." She said on a low voice. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to look at her one more time but she was already gone and left the window open.

Sesshomaru walked to the window to close it and saw Kagome outside walking towards the grave yard they had for many years. He knew why she was going over there… to visit her father. When he remembers how hard it was for him to visit his mothers grave he couldn't stand there without crying, but Kagome was there to help him. So he walked out there and stayed with her outside yet kept his distance at times. He would place his hand on her shoulder and tell her that it was okay. After an hour Kagome felt better so they went to the castle and went to the room to sleep.

Sesshomaru was starting to feel a little warm but didn't tell Kagome. Little did he know… it had to do with the chocolate he took from Kagome's bag.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

/Dog talk\\ "Regular talk" _'Thinking talk'_ (Me talking)

Morning hit above the mountains and shined on the Inuyasha gang. As they all woke up they headed to the eastern castle as planned.

At the west castle, Jaken was going crazy looking for everyone but they all left and that made him crazier.

When the sun hit on the east castle Sesshomaru woke up. Kagome was still sleeping but she was still alert. Rin woke up from the sunlight and went into Shippo's room seeing how the sun wouldn't hit his room. Rin woke Shippo up and he jolted up; usually Kagome would let him sleep as long as he wanted.

Sesshomaru cracked his stiff bones softly so he would wake up Kagome. When he stood up his stomach started to hurt but not much, he growled at the small pain that he had in his head (headache) and accidentally woke Kagome. He mentally kicked himself for that.

"Something wrong Sessh?" Kagome asked him as she sat up and stretched.  
"No, just a pain in my stomach and my head pounds a little." He stated coldly.  
"Hmph, don't need to be cranky. Be right back." She got up from the bed and went to her backpack to get something and hand them to Sesshomaru.  
"What are these?" He sniffed them.   
"Their Advil" She replied and he raised an eyebrow. "Um… Also known as pain killers, they should help." She explained.   
"Very well." He replied walking to a different room for water.

Kagome smiled happily that he listened. All of a sudden she heard running to the door. It opened widely and two young kids tackled her to the bed saying "Morning!" and "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" as they laughed about. Kagome laughed and said good morning to them and was about to tell them where Sesshomaru was but then he came in the room and said "I'm right here." In his cold tone.

"Yay, Lord Sesshomaru not wearing armor!" Rin shouted and ran to him and hugged his leg.  
"Good morning Rin." He patted her head.   
"Morning Lord Sesshomaru!" She said happily.  
"Good morning Shippo." He also said but was a little reluctant on saying his name.  
"Good morning sir." Shippo replied in a somewhat scared voice and Kagome giggled.  
"You two are funny… Shippo, how bout you and Rin go outside and play, you can watch for Miroku and the others to come." She suggested.  
"Okay!" Shippo and Rin both shouted then hugged Kagome and ran downstairs to go outside.   
"They like to play." Sesshomaru said as he heard the door close downstairs. "Is it safe for them to go outside?" He asked.   
"Their kids, of course they like to play. And yes it's safe for them, I put a barrier around the castle when I fixed, and before you got mad at me last night." She mumbled the last part.  
"Then don't get me worried." He said coldly.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Kagome then looked toward the window reminding her of the dream.

"Sesshy, were you bitten by a snake before?" She asked nicely.  
"Yes, on my stomach." He replied as he walked near the bed but didn't sit down because he was behind Kagome and she was at the edge of the bed.  
"When have you been bitten?" She asked again.  
"You of all people should know, it was when you were being foolish and almost got attacked, I went in front of you so you wouldn't get hurt." He told her.  
"It was that very last day… that I worried you about losing me." She stated but was incorrect.  
"No, when you left me alone with no one else was what worried me." He corrected her.

She sighed and lowered her head. He put his hand on her shoulder for support. Sesshomaru then thought of an idea.

"Remember what we use to do in the morning before breakfast when I was over here?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, we would go in that room and practice fighting." She stated and he nodded.  
"Let's see who's stronger in the dojo." He said sternly.  
"No." She answered.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I would win." She stated and he growled angrily but she showed no fear when he looked at him when she turned around.  
"Prove it." He ordered and she sighed.

She leaned against his stomach and that was proof enough for her. She turned around and said "you hurt right here" and touched him lightly on his stomach with her hand and he almost winced.

"I see." He said. "I shall challenge you later." He said as he walked through the door.  
"Sesshomaru." She said in a serious tone and he stopped in place in the hall. "Do you feel okay?" She asked popping her head out the window.  
"I'm not a weakling." He replied.

Suddenly Sesshomaru and Kagome's ears twitched then they smelt the air. Sesshomaru walked passed her into the room and placed his armor back on. Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled seeing how he didn't want her friends to see him without armor. It would ruin his tough act that he has.

"MIROKU DON'T COME ANY CLOSER LET ME GET KAGOME!" Shippo tried to warn him but was too late.  
ZAP!  
"You should've listened to him." Sango sighed. "Shippo, we were worried about you. Anyways, go get Kagome and tell her we're here." She smiled.  
"I'm here, come on over I let the barrier fall for you guys." She then turned away to lead them. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped at her from behind and pinned her to the ground.

"YOU STUPID WENCH, FIX MY FANG!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
"Inuyasha, get off her!" Shippo, Miroku, and Sango shouted. Kikyou just watched and Kirara couldn't really do anything about it. Rin was scared.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted.

Seconds later Sesshomaru came and saw this. He narrowed his eyes and charged at Inuyasha off of Kagome and started to strangled him. Kagome saw this and rubbed her neck. She got up and watched for a second as everyone asked if she was okay. She said yes and asked Sesshomaru to place Inuyasha down but he didn't listen.

"He's a half breed Princess, nothing more or less. He tried to kill you" He said with a smirk they did not see. (Forgot to tell you… Sesshomaru calls Kagome princess when around others who aren't in a high rank as them. Kagome did the same as she now remembered.) "Further more, he should be dead already." Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's throat harder.

"I don't care, these are my lands. I will ask you one more time, please put him down." She said in a stern voice that turned gentler. Sesshomaru growled at the fact he actually had to listen.   
"Fine." He said angrily and released Inuyasha reluctantly.

"Inuyasha, leave with you're dirt. I grow tired of seeing her let alone smelling her." Kagome said.

Instantly Inuyasha punched half brother in the stomach when he was off guard. Sesshomaru knelt down to a knee. Kagome got a little scared and accidentally lost control of herself and her eyes glowed red. Instantly she ran toward Inuyasha and socked him under the chin and made him fall behind the barrier leaving Kikyou inside though. Kagome looked at Kikyou then at Inuyasha with a smirk. Inuyasha looked terrified of thinking what she would do. Kagome extended her claws an inch and was going to kill (in a way) her but a little voice stopped her.

"Mommy is Lord Sesshomaru going to be okay?" Rin asked.  
"Yes." Kagome replied and just tossed Kikyou out of the barrier. "Stay away from my castle." She told the two.

"Let us help you Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku lend a hand out to him.  
"I don't need help." Sesshomaru said as he stood and wobbled for a minute.

Kagome sighed. "Honestly Lord Sesshomaru you're getting on my nerve doing this." She said as she helped him up and made him lean on her. "Um, Rin Shippo, take them to the castle, we'll come shortly." She said as she jumped on to the castle and made him go through the window. He walked to the bed and sat on it. Kagome walked toward him and put a hand to his face.

"You have a slight fever." She said as she went to her bag to get a washcloth and noticed a chocolate bar missing. "Sesshy…" She had a certain tone to how she said it. "You didn't have a chocolate bar by any chance did you?" She asked him.  
"And what if I did?" he growled and she sighed.  
"Ses-sho-ma-ru…" She whined. "You aren't supposed to eat chocolate, that's why you're like this." She said as she went into the other room to get the cloth wet.  
"Rin and your pup ate some." He stated when she was walking back in the room.  
"Their not dog demons like us." She sighed. "I'm going to remove your armor because you're staying in here till you feel better." She said and he started to growl.  
"I'll be fine." He said angrily. "I am not weak." He said and it annoyed Kagome.  
"Stop the tough act please?" She asked as she begin to remove his armor again but he growled.

'_I hope this works.'_ Kagome thought as she stopped and brought her face near his and kissed him softly on the side of his face. "Now will you stop being a butthead and allow me to remove your armor?" She asked; he was a bit shocked that he kissed her but didn't show it and so she removed the armor from him and made him lay down. He obeyed her; half of him listened to her, the other didn't, but his body did. She placed the cloth on his forehead and used her powers to block the sunlight the shined through the window. "Now get some rest because you need it and that's an order. If you need anything just shout for me." She said and he nodded as he growled. "Thanks for listening to me." She cupped his cheek for a second and again traced the marking on his face as she did before.

As she started to walk out she asked him if he wanted anything to eat. He growled loudly just thinking of it. She nodded as she figured he didn't want to here anything about food. She closed the door and left Sesshomaru to his sleeping.

"Kagome it's so nice to see you." Sango hugged her.  
"It's nice to see you guys to. I missed you." She hugged Kagome back.  
"Ah, Lady Kagome, you seem to be at your happiest." Miroku was gong to hug her but then decided that she didn't want to be hugged by him.   
"Of course I am; I get to see you guys." She hugged him to and he tried not be perverted.

Kagome then picked up Kirara and gave her a hug also. "I suppose everyone here is hungry." She technically asked and everyone nodded. She took them to the dinning room and they were amazed. It was the only room that was so decorative. There were paintings. On the west side was a white dog demon, on the east side a black dog demon, on the north was a panther demon, and on the south was a cat demon.

"I know, these are old paintings, but they do seem nice still." Kagome said. "Sit down and I'll make some breakfast." She said but then she remembered that her bag was in the room that Sesshomaru was in. She walked up stairs and grabbed her backpack quietly and saw that Sesshomaru was faking his sleep, she growled lowly to let him know the she knew he was faking it.

"Here you go guys, eat up." Kagome said.

She brought out some rice balls, ramen soup, and some fish for them. They all smiled and started eating. After a while Kagome kept so she could pinpoint Sesshomaru upstairs to see if he was trying to go to sleep.

"Kagome, aren't you going to eat?" Sango asked.  
"Huh? Oh… no, its okay, I'm not hungry." Kagome replied.  
"Last time you ate was three days ago wasn't it mommy?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah, but demons don't need to eat all the time." She patted Rin's head.   
"Then why does Shippo eat all the time?" Miroku questioned.   
"Because I'm a pup, you guys should know that by now." Shippo said cheerfully.

"Princess Kagome!" A voice came from outside. "Release your barrier please?" It said.

Kagome pondered for a moment and released her barrier because she was prepared for attack. Suddenly the door went wide open and a little kid flew at her and knocked her down. It was another black dog demon. Everyone just looked at her and the kid confusedly. Sesshomaru came down stairs with his armor on to seem the commotion.

"Reyna? Is that you?" Kagome asked.  
"What you can't recognize your own cousin yet? She stayed with the south." Sesshomaru replied.

Reyna saw him and smiled. "Hi Prince Sesshomaru!" Reyna shouted and got off Kagome.

Reyna was going to jump at Sesshomaru but Kagome caught her by the neck. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, the flea Myouga came to the south and told me you were back and he also told the Lord and Lady there too. They decided to have a party in the return of the princess of the east. They are inviting the Lord and Lady from the north too. And Prince Sesshomaru, you get to go too because you're the lord of your lands." Reyna explained.  
"When will this take place?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"The night of the full moon, as it were any party to attend." Reyna smiled.   
"Figures." Sesshomaru replied and he looked at Kagome to see a slight angry face.

"Get up there now." She said in an annoyed tone. "If you don't then I won't challenge you." She huffed.  
"Heh." He walked toward her and began to whisper in her ear. "If you don't challenge me tonight I will kill the monk because he touched what wasn't his." He said and she knew what he meant. (He's saying that Miroku touched Kagome and she isn't his to touch) She started to blush slightly as Reyna giggled because she could slightly here.   
"Hmph, no you won't, now go before I have to make you." She stated getting a little bit angry.

Sesshomaru glared at her for a while as she glared at him back. He did a small snort as he gave up. As he was walking upstairs he barked saying /If he touches you again I'm going to kill him.\\ He stated.  
/I let him! It has been a while, besides you let Sango hug me! \\ Kagome stated.  
/The monk is a male Kagome! \\ He said angrily. /I'm returning to the chamber so we can fight tonight.\\ He said and to the room.

Kagome sighed because she was now defeated. Reyna was giggling and pounce on Kagome. (Reyna is between the size of Rin and Shippo) Shippo started to giggle too.

"Hehe Princess Kagome." Reyna started. "She gets in trouble. She…" Kagome clamped Reyna's mouth and set her down.  
"Be quiet, after all these years you're still a pest." She mumbled.  
"Don't you think you should warn him mommy? He will get killed if you don't." Shippo asked.

Everyone who was eating stopped and pondered at who 'he' was. Kagome just sighed for a minute and released Reyna.

"What's Shippo talking about Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Well uh… Miroku and I aren't allowed to hug anymore, he can't really touch me but in ways I can touch him." Kagome explained.  
"Ah… So what part would you touch Lady Kagome." He said in a perverted tone.

/Kagome!\\ Sesshomaru barked loudly while Kagome, Reyna, and Shippo flinched at his angry voice.  
/He's just kidding! I hope…\\ Kagome replied.

Shippo giggled and Reyna laughed her head off. Kagome glared at Reyna and she shut up really quickly. Shippo stopped giggling also so she wouldn't glare at him.

"Shippo… what did they say?" Miroku asked nervously.  
"Uh… nothing really to talk about. Just don't saying anything about Kagome, if you're going to think perverted that is.  
"Were they just fighting right now or something?" Sango asked.  
"Yup! But they always fight, like when they were little kids." Reyna popped next to Sango.

"Is that true mommy? Do you and Lord Sesshomaru fight a lot?" Rin asked.  
"We are usually just fooling around…" Kagome smiled.

Rin smiled warmly at Kagome.

"So Kagome… why is Sesshomaru here anyways?" Sango asked.  
"Well… we just decided to come here; he probably came here because Rin wanted to come also." Kagome shrugged.  
"That's not the whole truth." Reyna said. "The reason why he's here is because…" She was stopped.  
/Reyna, that's enough! \\ Sesshomaru shouted. /These humans don't need to know anything! \\ He yelled.  
/Why does it have to be a secret that Kaggy (Kagome's nickname from Reyna) is going to be your mate! \\ Reyna asked.   
/Humans are stupid creatures.\\ He replied.  
/So your saying Rin is a stupid creature!\\ Kagome butted in.  
/She lives with me and so she learns not to be as stupid as them.\\ He stated.  
/A human is no different as any other human, they have they same knowledge as us! \\ Kagome yelled.  
/Then go back to being a human! \\ He shouted and accidentally realized what he said.

Shippo and Reyna froze and looked at Kagome. She looked broke and possibly confused. For being told to turn into a human was pretty bad, demons are all powerful and to turn into a human with no abilities would turn them into a weakling. In other words Sesshomaru insulted Kagome pretty badly. Kagome lead one tear fall and just ran out of the castle. Sesshomaru cursed at himself for doing that. Shippo and Reyna still frozen at that but were broken out of it. Sango, Rin, Miroku were confused. To their surprise, Kirara was sleeping from so much barking.

"That was low Lord Sesshomaru! Even for a guy like you!" Reyna shouted and ran out to find Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't even answer and actually went to sleep from all this.

"Shippo… why did mommy run away?" Rin asked him.  
"Sesshomaru insulted her pretty badly." Shippo answered. "Don't worry about it." He said like an older brother would.  
"Miroku lets go find her." Sango said.  
"I suggest you don't." A small voice said.   
"Huh, Myouga? When did you get here?" Sango asked.  
"Reyna took me here without knowing it." Myouga replied.  
"So why should we not go look for Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
"They always tend to fight like Inuyasha and Kagome did. Seeing how Lord Sesshomaru told Lady Kagome off, it would be best to leave it to either him, Shippo, or Reyna. Reyna may seem to be childish but she understands Kagome as much as Sesshomaru does." Myouga explained.   
"Why leave it to Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.  
"Maybe Lord Sesshomaru likes mommy?" Rin suggested.  
"Yeah right, him… likes Kagome?" Sango asked and looked at Miroku and they tried not to laugh. Myouga Rin and Shippo looked at them, curious on why their laughing.

"It's true Sango." Myouga said sternly and Sango turned pale. "When Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome were young he asked for Lady Kagome to be his mate. Their fathers agreed and said that he may when she is sixteen in human years." Myouga explained.  
"He said not to tell them Myouga." Shippo said in a bored tone and played with his ramen.   
"Yes I know. Anyways, do you plan on staying the night here?" Myouga asked the two humans.  
"I don't know if it's wise for us to be here." Miroku said.  
"I'm not surprised; you're the one who started it." Shippo mumbled.  
"Lord Sesshomaru is nice. You should've noticed that they like each other. Can't you tell when they fight? Mommy sometimes wins, and Lord Sesshomaru sometimes wins. They take turns." Rin smiled.  
"Does that mean they sleep in the same room?" Miroku teased and started to laugh as did Sango and again the three didn't laugh. "Uh… so uh." Miroku was getting more nervous.  
"Lord Sesshomaru said that he wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed and so he slept in the same bed as mommy." Rin replied.  
"It's how it starts. The male makes the moves and claims what is what, the female on the other hand makes less moves and cannot choose many things. Lord Sesshomaru sleeps in the same bed as Lady Kagome which is making a move. He proved already that he is dominant because Lady Kagome hugged Miroku and got him angry." Myouga explained.  
"Yeah, if he does it again he's a dead man." Shippo and Rin laughed and now Miroku went pale.

"Kaggy!" Reyna shouted as she looked for her. "Kaggy!" She shouted and again no reply.

After three hours of searching for her, Reyna started to give up. She suddenly heard clashing and fighting. She immediately ran toward the noise and found Kagome fighting with the half demon Naraku. Reyna looked at both of them seeing them looking a bit tired and both having severe cut wounds. Reyna saw something move quickly in the sky and it looked like a huge bird feather with a woman on it with something that looked like a ghost but was really a little girl. Without noticing it Kagome fell to her knees and Naraku smirked and turned his back toward her. Reyna had no choice but to get the others. She wasn't that strong to help Kagome and she knew that if she hurried back Kagome might live.

"Kagura, finish her off." He said and looked back at Kagome. "It's time for this princess to die." He started to laugh malevolently.

Kagura did her 'dance of blades' on Kagome. Kagome was still alive though. Her eyes grew red and glared at the one who attacked her and jumped to attack her. Kagome missed and hit Kanna instead and destroyed her. She tired to shake her head out of that demonic state to get a better grip on herself and glared at Naraku as he laughed at what she just did.

"You monster, you laugh as your incarnation falls to death?" She asked.   
"Well… it seems you have some fight left in you now don't you?" Naraku asked and he walk closely to her. He picked her up and pinned her to a tree to hold her up. "I know humiliate you my Princess… lets cut your clothing and cover you in blood… that sounds fun doesn't it?" He asked and she spitted in his face.

He slapped her and she winced at the pain. He began to then tear her clothing in pieces. "Kagura, go say hello to that young one that passed by and return here." He ordered her.

After five hours of sleeping, Sesshomaru felt a lot better and didn't feel sick anymore. He was happy that he was a demon or else it would take a lot longer for him. He walked downstairs and remembered how Kagome was mad at him and was going to apologize to her. He went into the dinning room and saw no one in there and went into the room next to it were people enter the door and stay in that room (Like a living/family room).

He saw Rin play with Shippo while Sango and Miroku watched them. He looked around and didn't see Reyna or Kagome.

"Where are Reyna and Princess Kagome?" He asked coldly.  
"Kagome left about 5 or 6 hours ago. Reyna left 15 minutes after her to find her." Sango replied.  
/She's upset\\ Shippo said as he stopped playing with Rin for the minute.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and asked him a question. "Why did mommy look so upset Lord Sesshomaru, mommy started to cry."  
"Don't worry about it Rin, go play with Shippo." He replied as he patted her head.

Suddenly the castle doors open quickly and Reyna used the door frame. She was tired and had a cut on her shoulder.

/Sesshomaru… I found Kagome fighting… with Naraku… she's badly injured.\\ Reyna said as she tried to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru eyes were filled with fear as they grew wide… he asked Reyna what way Kagome went and when she pointed toward the direction he ran off.

"Reyna what happened." Sango asked as she brought her in.  
"I was attacked by a woman on a feather." Reyna said and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Sesshomaru transformed into the dog demon that he truly is and ran as fast as he can. He caught the smell of Kagome's blood and ran faster.

"Why don't you just die now?" Naraku said coldly.  
"I'm not going to die by some weakling." Kagome said tiredly.

Kagome's clothing was shredded off to the point where she wasn't even covered anymore by anything and she was stab in several places and being covered up in blood. Naraku got pissed and punched her in the stomach so she would cough blood out. He then slapped her hard enough to make her fall. Kagome lost an extreme amount of blood that she transformed into her demon dog form. (They take their energy to look as if they were in the human type demon form but if very weak the transform into original states.)

"Ah… looks like your giving up though now aren't you? Don't worry, now I'll just cut your heart this time." Naraku said as he prepared himself to kill Kagome.

Suddenly something latched of his arm. When he turned around he saw a white dog demon spitting out his arm. It was Sesshomaru, and he was pissed off and transformed to his previous stage. He lunged himself at Naraku with Tokijin and cutting him in the stomach.

"Ah… Sesshomaru, what's wrong? You seem… unhappy." Naraku smirked.   
"You bastard." Sesshomaru snarled angrily.

Kagome twitched her ear at the voice of Sesshomaru. /His back… is his weakness.\\ She said and the turned unconscious. Naraku glared and quickly kicked her in the stomach and that infuriated Sesshomaru. Instantly Sesshomaru charged at him but jumped over him and attacked him by stabbing his back. Shards tumbled out of his back as it then showed the spider scar. Kagura who was watching felt her heart beat leaving. She fell from the sky and landed dead on the ground. "I will return…" Naraku said before crossing over. "Heh, as if you could." Sesshomaru mumbled and then walked to Kagome's dog demon form. She was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked. "Kagome!" He raised his voice in a questionable way. _'I would use my fang if she was dead but she isn't, that's good in a way.' _

Few minutes later Kagome came around and slowly be came conscious again. /Is… he gone.\\ She asked weakly.  
/He's dead… do not talk anymore; you're just going to be weaker.\\ He stated.  
/Well, you said for me to be human again did you not? \\ She replied.  
/I didn't mean it. I was just in a bad mood was all? Anyway do you have enough energy to be in the form that I'm in right now? \\ He asked.  
/I can try, but if I do I won't have any clothing. He shredded them up.\\ she said.  
/It's alright, I'll still carry you. Unless you want me to transform and try to carry that way.\\ He said.

Kagome struggled a little but managed to transform back to her previous form that Sesshomaru was now in. Sesshomaru was shocked; her body was covered in gashes, bruises, and small cuts. "This is my fault this happened." He said mainly to himself as he picked her up. "It's not your fault. I'm the run who ran off. I'm sorry I scared you, I know how afraid you were." Kagome replied and startled Sesshomaru. "Next time you're going to look for a way to get killed, don't." He said as he started to blush very slightly. "Take a nap right now. It would be dangerous for a human to but for a demon not. It might help you recover your strength." He said as the continued to walk. "Okay." She replied and fell asleep easily.

Sesshomaru arrived at the eastern castle and open the door and took Kagome to a different room where there was a hot spring. Sango and everyone else saw Kagome's bloody body and was about to go towards her but thought about what Sesshomaru would do if they did. "Rin, come, wench, you too." He ordered the females and they followed him with no hesitation. They followed him to the hot spring room and watched him place Kagome in the water and her eyes stuttered. When she opened her eyes lightly and saw Sesshomaru and how bloody his yukata was. As he turned to walk out of the door he saw his yukata being change. He turned to look at Kagome and saw her using the last bit of energy though she still looked asleep. "Stop, keep using energy and won't live." He said coldly to her.

"You two will clean her up. Rin, when you two finish, go upstairs and grab a kimono for her." He ordered her.  
"Yes Milord but…" Rin started. "Will mommy make it?" She asked with a hint of fear.  
"I hope." He replied and walked away and the two females started on cleaning Kagome.

Miroku and Reyna were talking while Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder listening to them. They stopped talking immediately as soon as they felt the demonic aura raise high in anger. They looked to see who it was and it was a furious Sesshomaru.

Reyna was about to explain her actions to him but he quickly pinned her to the wall with his hand. Miroku jumped back and Shippo fell off his shoulder.

"You insolent fool… She almost died because of you!" He growled furiously.  
"Please milord, if I hadn't come… to tell you… she would have died." Reyna replied with every breath.  
"Why did you not fight and help your own flesh and blood!" Sesshomaru glared.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I might be out of line to say anything but…" Miroku started out nervously but shortly became more serious. "Reyna may have thought she was too weak to go against Naraku and Kagura so ran as fast as she could to warn you." He explained. "She knew you were strong enough to defeat him. Also Kagome has a strong will and will survive even with such amount of blood lost." Miroku finished his little speak.

Sesshomaru turned his glare to Miroku and he began to feel uneasy. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder so he could help. /If Reyna didn't come and helped then both would have been dead, but since Reyna left to fetch you mommy had a slight chance of living.\\ Shippo spoke to Sesshomaru so that Miroku couldn't understand. Sesshomaru turned his gaze from Shippo to Reyna and closed his eyes. After one minute to calm himself down, Sesshomaru released Reyna from his threatening grasp around her neck and she began to breathe again. Sesshomaru walked away outside and the others didn't know why.

"Thanks Shippo." Reyna said.  
"It was nothing." Shippo smiled.  
"You know you're starting to be more serious like Sesshomaru, Shippo." Miroku said. "It's amazing that you stood up to him also." He stated.  
"I need him to like me… He knows that I'm mommy's adoptive pup and so that's he treats me… like a pup." Shippo replied.  
"Try to call him father then." Reyna grinned and Shippo fell over.  
"I can't say that! Not even Rin says it! Who knows what he'd do to me!" Shippo shouted.

"Hehe, its funny… my mama told me when Lord Sesshomaru and my cousin Kaggy were kids they always played with each other and spend time at each others castle. Mama said that they always fight and call each other names. Lord Sesshomaru always called her squirt, twerp, pup, and other names that would make her seem small. But she would always pounce on him and call him butthead or something. When Lord Intaisho died he had it hard but she pulled him through that and they stopped calling each other names for a while." Reyna explained.

"So then how come Kagome went to that different era?" Miroku asked.

"Mama told me that cousin Kaggy and aunty had to go away because the wolf demons wanted to kill all the royal black dog demons so they could take over. Not many of us survived. Probably only 5 of us managed?" Reyna tried to think.

"The black dog demons were well populated. So were the white dog demons, though my kin died from an all out war of panther demons that hid in my lands as did hers against the wolves." Sesshomaru said out of nowhere.   
"Lord Sesshomaru… uh… uh… forgive me, I was just… uh…" Reyna was trying to find the words to say.  
"Why are you telling them?" Sesshomaru said coldly.  
"Shippo is her pup… Miroku is one of her best friends." Reyna added.  
"So you had to bring my father into it." He glared.  
"I'm sorry." She dropped her head.  
"Very well… how long are you planning to stay here Reyna." He asked.  
"Well… I was hoping that I can stay since she's home." Reyna perked her head up.  
"I suppose she would be happy about that. You will receive you mothers' room next to Rins' room."  
"What about Miroku and Sango?" Shippo asked and Sesshomaru looked at them.  
"I'll let you decide, no where near the chambers. You mother shall need rest." He said coldly and left toward the hot spring room while Reyna went to her room and Shippo scouted around to look for a room for Miroku and then one for Sango.

"Mommy, please get better soon." Rin whined.  
"It's okay, she'll be fine." Sango said as she cleaned Kagome's wounds. "You can get her a kimono now okay?" She told her.  
"Okay, Rin be right back." Rin smiled and left to get a kimono.

'_So her name is Rin, how cute.'_ Sango thought as finished cleaning Kagome.

"Will she be okay?" Someone said coldly behind her.  
"Holy crap! Did you have to scare me!" Sango shouted.  
"I suppose if you cannot sense me." He replied.  
"Hmph… she'll be okay, any later and she wouldn't have survived." Sango said a little more calmly.  
"Very well, I shall take it from here on. Rin will assist me now." He told Sango coldly.  
"No way, she's too weak to even be used like that! At least wait till she's better." Sango said angrily and Sesshomaru glared at her and ringed his hand around her neck.  
"You dare think I, Lord Sesshomaru would do such nonsense to one in such bad condition." He tightened his grip. "Do not level me with the lecher." He said twice as coldly.

"S-stop… S-Sesshomaru… don't." Kagome said weakly and tried to look at them. Sesshomaru growled lowly and placed her friend down reluctantly. "I'll be fine S-Sango." Kagome said with a small smile.  
"Uh… okay Kagome, if you say so." Sango stated and left.

She left the room and listened to them at the door.

"Why do you like that human?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as Sango was out of the room.  
"Because… she's my best f-friend." She said nicely.  
"She's an enemy; one day she might even want to kill you." He growled.  
"She wouldn't, t-trust me." She smiled.   
"What makes you so sure?" He asked.  
"Sesshy, if she r-really want to k-kill me… she would h-have already when y-you were in t-the other r-room." She stated.  
"What about the monk." He asked again.  
"Sessh…!" She whined. "It's okay… he d-didn't do a-anything w-wrong." She spoke slightly feeling more tired.  
"That man should be punished, maybe a ripped off arm will do nicely." He smirked.

Kagome got up weakly and her knees wobbled and she was still naked from being cleaned by her friend. "No you're not." She started to pant because it took a lot of energy to get up. "If you want someone to blame, then it's me; I hugged him." She stated and he growled. "It was just a friendly hug, I knew that you would disapprove it but I just missed him and the others." She said in a sad voice and he was still growling. She sighed and started to cry. "I'm sorry…" She fell to her knees weakly and once again bowed to him. "I'm sorry I did such a foolish thing." She sobbed.

"Kag… stop, I know you are." He knelt down and lifted her chin so she would face her. "You know I hate it when you cry, stop… please." He tried to say softly.

Sango was amazed at what she was listening to. Sesshomaru; the meanest demon she ever knew, was sounding gentle. Of course she was a little mad at him because he was choking her and he claimed that she would kill Kagome one day. But something else surprised her. It was about Kagome; she stood up him and defended for Miroku. Even Sango wouldn't defend him; the lecherous monk should deserve some pain. But Kagome did the right thing; she stood up to Sesshomaru for a person (human); but not just for any person… but a friend. _'Kagome seems to be so serious, but she still has her kind heart.'_ Sango thought happily and left to the room where Miroku and the others were.

About 4 minutes later Rin had a kimono for Kagome. "Rin brought kimono for mommy." Rin smiled.  
"Good Rin, will you go play with your… brother now?" He asked her.  
"KAY!" She ran out the room happily shouting Shippo's name playfully.

Sesshomaru sighed and then tended to Kagome by putting her kimono on her.

"Do you even feel better Sesshy?" Kagome asked weakly.  
"You know well that a mere sickness can't stay for long." He said coldly.   
"Indeed, but it doesn't mean it won't back." She stated.   
"I doubt it." He said firmly. "I haven't gotten sick for 200 years." He informed.  
Kagome giggle weakly. "Last time I got sick was when I was a human." She said nicely.  
"Humans are fragile and can be annoying." He said coldly again.  
"Maybe, but not all of them." She told him and he nodded.

Sesshomaru finished dressing her and Kagome tried to walk toward the door and fell on her knees. He chuckled slightly and just picked her up and carried her to their chamber room. He was yet again trying to be careful because he had his armor on and didn't want to hurt Kagome. He forced her to rest but she asked about the others; he told her not to worry about them.

"Sesshy, is it okay if Sango came in here for 10 minutes?" Kagome asked nicely; Sesshomaru just turned towards her and growled. "Never mind, ask Rin to come in then please?" She asked and Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm going to get you Shippo!" Rin shouted and chased him around the room.  
"You can't get me!" Shippo turned his head and looked to her still running.

They were playing tag, a game that Kagome taught Shippo and Rin. Suddenly when Shippo had turned his head to look where he was going, he crashed into something or better yet someone. He fell and then saw that it was Sesshomaru, suddenly Rin was just about to catch him, and then he quickly jumped up on Sesshomaru's shoulder away from Rin.

"That's not fair, Rin can't jump that high!" Rin stated.  
"Hehe." Shippo grinned then Sesshomaru growled lightly to tell him to stop teasing and Shippo stopped.  
"Rin, go into the chamber, your… mother wants you." He still wasn't use to it.  
"Okay, Rin be back!" She told everyone and bowed to them then ran upstairs.

"She has such manners for a little girl." Miroku stated.  
"It comes from Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke.  
"That's no big surprise since she like he adoptive mom." Sango smiled.  
"Indeed." Sesshomaru stated.

"Reyna." He said in a cold voice.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.  
"Tell the lords that we will have to cancel the party on such short notice." He ordered.  
"But they'll want a reason sir." Reyna said as she got up since she was already healed.  
"Kagome is severely injured." He growled. "That's the reason."  
/ I tell them that and Yuuki finds out, she'll be furious! \\ Reyna stated. / How would like to here about your own still being severely injured and you weren't there! \\ Reyna informed.  
"To bad, now go. If she wants to come then I have no problem because she's less annoying!" He growled viciously as a threat.

Reyna and Sesshomaru were getting on each others nerves and they were about to rip each other apart. (What do you expect if you piss off a Lord?) Shippo had already jumped off Sesshomaru's shoulder and rushed to get Kagome to make them stop.

"Stop it!" Kagome said from upstairs panting a little. "Reyna, it'll be alright, tell the lord that I have only returned for a week and I'm very tired." Kagome explained.  
"Yes Kagome." Reyna obeyed and left.

Sesshomaru glared at Reyna until the door closed. Then looked at Kagome just the same but she returned the glare right back. He was angry that she stopped their fight before it started. He walked away outside but knew not to go after Reyna even if she was long gone. Kagome sent Shippo to go with him and he did. Kagome just sat there on the steps painfully since she was still hurt. Sango and Miroku walked up next to her; Sango sat and Miroku stood and from a two foot distance so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"You okay Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
"Yeah, my side just hurts; probably a broken rib." She laughed.  
"Go to sleep mommy." Rin tugged at her kimono.  
"I'll go after they return." Kagome smiled.

"Sesshomaru!" Shippo shouted as he ran after him as he stopped.  
"What do you want pup?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Mommy said to follow you." Shippo said and jumped on his shoulder since he earned it. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.  
"To retrieve the shards she gets." Sesshomaru stated.  
"I'll help!" Shippo said happily and Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Fine, but I warn you, the blood is quite strong." Sesshomaru warned him.

"Kikyou, why do you want to come this way?" A hanyou asked.  
"I sense jewel shards Inuyasha, many." Kikyou replied.  
"Can you estimate how long it'll take, I smell blood close by." Inuyasha cringed.  
"We're here." Kikyou said.

Inuyasha and Kikyou looked at all the blood for a minute and suddenly they saw two demons; one tall and the other and the other was small… Inuyasha growled and so did the other demons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is lost and i can't retype it or it would jack up the story.

Kikyou kills herself and Kagome along with the others to see it. Kagome finishedthe jewel and used it to turn Inuyasha and Rin into demons with hearts. Sesshomaru didn't like it and walked off to the castle. Kagome called Inuyasha by a nickname she used to call him by years ago and he started to remember a few things.

* * *

SORRY!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome and the others finally returned to the castle. It had been a long day for them all.

Kagome went in search for Sesshomaru inside and was having a hard time finding him. Then out of no where Inuyasha came right behind her and startled her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a little confused.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked still looking for Sesshomaru.

"Why did you call me…? Yashy?" He asked puzzled.

"Don't you remember?" She turned her attention to him.

"Kind of, I remember when I was young that a girl would always play with me and call me Yashy. But, was that you?" He asked.

"Yes, it was." She proved be slightly stroking his ear like she used to.

"It's… been… so long… you're back… and I never noticed…" Inuyasha was starting to cry. "And when I now know… I also know that I've been so cruel to you." He was trying to hide his eyes while he cried.

"Shh… it's alright…" She started to hug him. "You didn't know… but it's okay now." She tried to assure him.

Sesshomaru was watching not far away and got pissed as he watched her hug Inuyasha. He then walked away into the chamber to sleep.

Inuyasha felt better and attended to a room he would be claiming his. Kagome then sighed and walked into her chambers and found Sesshomaru sleeping, or so she thought.

"Sesshy?" She closed the door behind her and walked to him. She sighed "you must be asleep… but… I'm sorry if I got you mad… I just wanted to make him happy." He said with a slight smile. "I hope you weren't jealous... You're my mate remember? So Inuyasha is just a brother." She kissed his cheek and started to walk away.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why, why did you help the half breed?" He asked.

"He's family, and you… didn't keep your word for me." She said in a sad voice.

"He needed to learn that being a half breed was better for him." He sounded annoyed and was getting angry.

"You kicked him out didn't you… out of the castle?" She asked.

"He would never stop crying. He was stupid young one." He sighed.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked.

"Of today, no, why ask?" He asked.

"Not today… many years ago… when I did leave you." She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then pain kept hurting more after you left, till I planned to move on. I got rid of the half-breed and then met Jaken." He rested his head on hers.

"I'm so sorry…" She started to cry.

"It's not your fault, relax." He said in a soothing voice.

Kagome just sighed and made Sesshomaru remove his head off hers so she could remove hers and lay on the bed. Sesshomaru just looked her body over a few times till Kagome caught him. Then he turned his eye contact to something else but he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Kagome just laughed slightly and he growled at her. She stopped about two minutes after and turned her body over and just started to lie on her stomach. It was ticking off Sesshomaru because Kagome was driving his hormones crazy now. She then moved her hair to her left shoulder and leaving her right shoulder wide open. Sesshomaru was growling at himself mentally and probably wanted to kick himself.

And of course… he couldn't take it anymore. He laid on top of Kagomes body and began to nudge at her neck for a while.

"Are you just trying to drive me insane?" He growled slightly and he was purring.

"Only a little, it's not like you're going to do anything to me are you?" She asked and he just gave her an evil smile.

He then bit her neck and punctured her skin. Automatically, Kagome turned onto her back with Sesshomaru still on top of her and bit him back. Kagome was now his, and Sesshomaru was now hers. No one would be allowed to tear them apart now. After they began to mark each other, Sesshomaru felt that is was time to fully claim her. As he was taking off her clothes he was licking her blood where he punched her as she was doing the same to him.

Shippo and Rin were bored and asked Miroku and Sango to come out and watch them play. Without any questions they went and watched the two kids play. The four of them decided to play tag.

Inuyasha was roaming around the castle remembering things that he forgot.

_**Flashback**_

"_Princess Kagome!" A little boy was looking high and low for Kagome. "Princess!" It was poor little Inuyasha who was about to cry. But out of no where he was picked up and was hugged by a girl a little older than him._

"_What's the matter Yashy?" The girl asked._

"_Princess Kagome!" He hugged her tightly._

"_Aw, were you looking for me? I'm sorry." She said sweetly._

"_It's okay, I found you now!" He said happily._

"_Yes you did." Kagome placed him down so he can walk._

"_Princess?" An older boy came in._

"_Hi Sesshy, it's good to see you." Kagome smiled._

"_Why are you with young Inuyasha, he's not one of us." He hugged her._

"_Big brother… doesn't like me?" Inuyasha was going to cry._

"_Sesshy, look what you did." She picked up Inuyasha again. "Don't be mean." She said nicely._

"_Keh, he's a hanyou and nothing more." He stated._

"_He's your brother, and I don't care what he is! He still has feelings too you know." Kagome said it seriously and meant it._

"_Alright, alright." He looked at his younger brother eye to eye. "I'm sorry." The began glaring at Kagome as she smiled._

"_See? Doesn't it feel better being nice to him?" She asked.  
"No… It doesn't" He then took his leave._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha walked outside and watched the Miroku and Sango play tag with Shippo and Rin and decided to watch them. Miroku and Sango just stopped playing and looked at him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked curiously but getting annoyed.

They looked at him a little longer and then Miroku poked him with his staff. "You seem… different Inuyasha" Miroku stated.

"Yeah really, I mean, first you hate Kagome, and then now you're okay with her?" Sango added.

"Feh!" He replied as he was looking down.

Sango and Miroku just sighed at was about to go play with the kids and Inuyasha started to talk.

"I never hated her…" He said softly.

"Huh?" Sango said dumbly as if she was caught on guard by his words.

"She was always so nice to me when I was young… I remember now." He sighed as well.

"You just now realized she was nice to you!" Miroku stammered.

"I meant, when I was young… I even knew her. I may have been just a pup… but it's all coming back to me. She was like a big sister to me." He smirked. "A lot better than how Sesshomaru treated me." Inuyasha chuckled.

"So you're saying that you knew her long ago?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah… but she brain washed us to forget her… and why she left…" Inuyasha shook his head and stood up. "I'm going on a walk, don't follow me." He said sternly and walked away.

Shippo watched Inuyasha leave and jumped on Sango's shoulder. "Why did uncle leave?" He asked her.

"Uncle!" Sango was confused.

"Yeah? Uncle Inuyasha? Where is he going?" Shippo made Sango sound stupid.

"He went on a walk." Miroku answered.

"Oh… Rin, lets go follow him." He smelled the air. "Oh, I know why he left." He said sternly. "We'll be back!" Rin and Shippo ran off.

For some reason no ones else was really around except Miroku and Sango. But thankfully after 20 minutes Inuyasha and the 2 children came back.

"Why did you 3 have to leave?" Sango asked.

The three of them smelled the air.

"We'll be able to enter the castle soon." Inuyasha looked at it.

"It's going to be weird now." Shippo hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Won't they get mad if we enter?" Rin said grabbing onto Inuyasha's haori.

"Damnit Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sango was losing her patients.

They didn't reply and just starred at the castle and waited. After 5 more minutes they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru in their dog demon forms and they howled into the dark sky on top of the castle roofs. Inuyasha and Rin turned into their dog forms (Inuyasha turns into a huge dog because of his royal blood so he looks like Sesshomaru kind of, Rin is a normal sized dog that's black) and Shippo turned into his fox demon form and was the same size as Rin. They too began to howl at the night sky.

Miroku and Sango were at most confused. Then suddenly they heard more howls coming from everywhere. At least from the Westside from what they could tell.

"Miroku, what's happening?" Sango whispered.

"I haven't got a clue, there's no full moon." He replied back the same way.

"They're celebrating." Myouga said who had just appeared out of no where.

"Myouga?" Sango questioned.

"Celebrating what?" Miroku asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome are mates now. They are having it announced to all of Japan." Myouga stated.

"Ah, so they were getting busy with it while we were all out of the castle." Miroku grinned.

"I wouldn't have done that." Myouga proclaimed.

Shippo and Rin were looking at Miroku dangerously for talking about their new father that way. Miroku went behind Sango and was scared stiff because their eyes glowing red in the dark. They immediately turned back toward Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was now barking and howling as if telling something to other dog demons type breeds (Anything related to the dog family basically).

"What's he saying Myouga?" Sango asked.

"He's saying that if anyone dares tries to take Lady Kagome from him, he will have the right to tear their limbs off and kill them. And for others not to attack his pups which Shippo and Rin."

Sesshomaru ceased his barks and howls and Kagome began to do what he did.

"What is Lady Kagome saying?" Miroku asked.

"Saying that if there are wolf demons that lived in the west is to move north or be killed if seen in the Westside and Eastside." Myouga replied.

"She's still mad then." Sango blurted out.

"Who wouldn't, they killed her people!" Myouga shouted at Sango.

"Hey wait, they're speaking in dog, how can you understand them?" Miroku asked confusedly.

"I've served dog clans my whole life." He replied.

Kagome was finished and so was Sesshomaru. They jumped off the castle roof near the others. Rin and Shippo went toward Kagome and pounced on her and knocked her playful. Sesshomaru on the other hand glared at Inuyasha who was doing the same back but he was lying down. Sesshomaru wanted to fight his brother and began to growl. Kagome didn't want them to fight so she got up and walked to Inuyasha side so Sesshomaru would stop.

Sesshomaru snorted and looked away and Kagome walked toward and nudged his neck. Then they had both transformed into their original human like state. Inuyasha sat up and did the same. Rin and Shippo too decided to transform back.

"Lets go to the castle and get a good nights sleep." Kagome said to everyone and they all walked inside the castle to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Didn't expect a chapter from me so soon huh? Lol, well anyways... I was only able to post this up so easily is because I haven't been at school much this week because I had surgery on Friday.

Someone asked me to do a sequel of "_One year, as a 5 year old"_

Well you don't have to worry about it. There is going to be a sequel to that story, and since everyone likes this story a lot, I'll do a sequel to this as well!

**BUT!** You guys have to give me some more time because I'm working on this one still even those there's about two chapters left in this one

**AND** I am working on a new one as I'm going along. See, I work on 2 or 3 stories at a time when I can. Okay? Please leave a comment at the end for me! Haha, bye byes.

In addition to this story, I'm not at all good at 'lemons' and give me a break, its not like I research and master the lemon world

**Chapter 11**

The hours came and went from night to day.

As if were to be normal, Rin was the first to wake up. She had walked out of bed and was about to knock on Sesshomaru and Kagome's (I think I'll say parents in the mere future here) chamber doors but was stopped by another demon.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly as he walked down the hall.

"Uncle Inuyasha, Rin was just going to wake mommy and daddy up so we can play." Rin said happily.

"Get Shippo up and you two can play. It's wise if you let your parents sleep." Inuyasha stated.

"But we'll need someone to watch us." Rin said sadly.

"Alright, I'll watch you guys then." Inuyasha said slightly annoyed. _'It's better than getting yelled at by Kagome or my brother, besides… the kid seems alright.'_

"Okay, Rin go get Shippo." She smiled sweetly and headed to Shippo's room.

Inuyasha was just watching her walking happily across the hall to Shippo's room. He just chuckled with a slight grin. He then shook his head and was about to begin walking after her but a soft voice from the door. As that happened, the door had slightly cracked.

"Thank you Yashy, are you sure you don't want me to watch them?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Oh, Kaggy." Inuyasha started. "Sorry, I mean Princess Kagome." He lowered his ears.

Kagome laughed lightly and rubbed his ears. "It's alright, you can call me Kaggy. You're just like a pup." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." Inuyasha blushed and purred lightly. "I'll watch them so you and my brother can sleep." He answered her.

"Okay then, thank you." Kagome stopped rubbing his ears knowing that he was happy and she closed the door lightly and went back to the bed she shared with her mate.

Sesshomaru growled and wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her close to his body. She felt his warmth rubbing onto her. He started to nudge on her neck and growled light for a little longer. Kagome started to purr lightly as she turned around in his arms and looked at his sleepy eyes.

"What was that about Kag?" He said a little irritated.

"I asked Inuyasha if he wanted me to watch the pups but he insisted on it." Kagome replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What if he does something to them?" Sesshomaru growled lightly.

"Sesshy, you know he won't." She smiled as she glimmered with the sunset colors. "Besides, we could hear them yell for us." She said softly.

"Keh, stupid half bre…" He remembered that his brother was no longer a half demon so he began to grow. "Stupid little brother."

"You'll never let things be how they were so long ago will you?" She asked softly as she placed her head on his chest to listen to his calm breathing.

"I never did like him; I only pretended to like him for you." He sighed.

She then smirked and had a little energy to play. She turned Sesshomaru onto his back and laid on top of him gently. She looked into his golden amber eyes that looked calm and peaceful. Sesshomaru just did the same she did and smirked back.

"Then you are going to pretend to like him for me like before?" She gave the innocent puppy eyes.

"It's amazing you can still do that after so many years. But further more, to answer your question, I won't really have a choice now, will I?" Sesshomaru smirked with a little annoyance.

"Thank you Sesshy." She said and got herself off his body.

"Who said we were done?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"We didn't do anything to even start." Kagome said in a teasingly tone. "Well, for this morning at least." She then smirked from thinking about last night.

"You are my mate now Kagome. I can start when I please with you." He said in a warning to as Kagome stopped and turned her head around.

"Aww, is the big bad demon threatening me now? I should start to cry." She was irritating him purposely. "You have marked and made me yours already, there's nothing you can do now." She said slyly as she saw him get up and walk toward her.

"We can make a pup together. Don't forget that now." Sesshomaru said in a low whisper in her ear and then bit it softly. "I think that's what I'll do to you." He then smirked after he was listening to Kagome purr.

"I'm sure you will… but we have to pups already." Kagome looked at him and noticed that little smirk on his face like last night.

"What's your point then? We are dogs after all." Sesshomaru said in a devilish tone.

"And you smell like you're in heat. Are you trying to do that on purpose?" She asked curiously.

"Only because you can never have too much of this Sesshy of yours." He started to kiss her up and down her neck several times.

"You two don't go to far off; I don't want to go looking for you." Inuyasha shouted from a short distance.

"Play with us!" Rin said happily.

"Play what?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Um… tag!" She poked his leg. "You're it!" She started to run.

"Haha, run Rin, run!" Shippo said in a tree.

"How do these kids like to play so much!" Inuyasha said getting irritated but he finally got Shippo and he started to throw mushrooms at him.

"Sango, its time for you to wake up now." Miroku said as he poked her with his staff.

"Go away pervert! I want to sleep." Sango said and put her face in the pillow.

"Meow." Kirara said (er… yeah) as she looked to Miroku and jumped off the bed.

"Hmm? Something wrong Kirara?" Sango asked curiously not wanting to get up though.

Kirara just walked through the door and ran outside to be with the others. Miroku and Sango just looked at the door dumbly think what just happened.

"Perhaps we should follow in pursuit?" Miroku asked.

"Fine." Sango said and got out of her bed.

Sango and Miroku found Kirara in her big form playing with a normal sized fox and dog. They all seemed to be having fun and were chasing each other just as so.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were panting from exerting their selves. Sesshomaru sent his seedlings inside of Kagome only about five minutes ago. Kagome seemed to be more tired now but Sesshomaru was still energized. Even so, he knew that he needed to hold back the urge of repeat this all over again.

"You're tiring when you're in heat Sesshy." Kagome said in a tiring voice.

"I'm pretty sure you would be the same if you were too." He said in her hair.

Sesshomaru was lying on top of her as they were both breathing for air. Every few minutes or so he would start kissing her neck and lick the sweat away from her face (dogs and cats love to lick sweat, it's weird a little.) to keep her cool a little. Kagome wanted to go take a bath now so that she perhaps can get a little bit of energy.

"Sesshy, get your body off me, I want to take a bath." Kagome whimpered.

"Why when I can clean you myself?" He asked and licked her neck.

"Well maybe because you need to cool yourself down." She said seriously and he got the message.

"Very well, you should give the pups a bath while you're at it." He stated.

"I know, and I'll tell my friend to take a bath as well with me." She smiled.

"You do mean the exterminator, right?" Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes Sesshy, it's not like I would let a male bathe with me other than my pup." Kagome said as she was putting on her kimono.

"Not even me?" Sesshomaru got up and began to kiss the bottom of her lips which ended up to make the in a passionate kiss. Kagome this time made him stop and told him to calm down.

"Whoa, heel boy." She smirked and he growled. "You aren't going to trying doing this all over again" She stated and the left the room.

Sesshomaru just sighed and went to put on his yukata and armor on and look and the perimeters of the east for a while to 'cool' himself off some.

Kagome saw her pups playing with Kirara and Sango was with Miroku and Inuyasha all sitting on the grass. She smiled and walked up to the humans but went behind Inuyasha and rubbed his ears.

"Thank you for watching them this morning Inu pup." Kagome smiled as he started to purr a little.

"It was no problem Princess Kag." Inuyasha said looking up at her.

"May I ask why you called him Inu pup?" Miroku asked.

"It's because when we were younger…" Inuyasha cut her off by stiffening himself a little and she just smiled. "It doesn't matter, its force of habit." She patted his head roughly.

"Feh, that hurts!" He growled and then laughed.

"You're still a pup." She shrugged. "Sango, want to go and bathe?" She asked.

"That sounds great." Sango smiled and got up.

"Shippo! Rin! Come on, let's go take a bath!" Kagome shouted and they transformed and ran to her. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and Rin went in her arms.

"Kirara! You too, let's take a bath!" Sango shouted and Kirara retransformed (I guess) into her small cat sized self and jumped into Sango's arms.

"I'm sure that you boys can take care of yourselves. How about fetch some fish?" Kagome suggested.

"Sure Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled.

"Feh, how many?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm… 19 fish will do." She smiled to the innocently.

"19!" Inuyasha and Miroku opened their mouths in shock.

"Fine then, I'll do it all when I'm done taking a bath." Kagome grumbled.

"No, no, no, we can do it Kaggy; it was just a shocker, that's all!" Inuyasha explained.

"Alright then, you sure?" She asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

Miroku and Inuyasha left to go 'fetch some fish for their breakfast. Miroku was very curious on why Inuyasha was really mean to Kagome anymore and made her seem to be like a sister or better yet a mother. He knew he was going to have to ask, but he didn't know when he should. Now would probably be the best of times because no one was around to hear them.

"Inuyasha, tell me. Why do you seem to be nice to Kagome so suddenly?" Miroku asked now because there might not be any better chance.

"Why would you want to know?" Inuyasha asked a little bit annoyed.

"You haven't given her a hard time at all." Miroku stated.

"She's my brothers' mate, why would I want to give her a hard time." Inuyasha said slightly nervously to see where Miroku was going with this conversation.

"Even before that, after she made you a demon. She called you 'Yashy' and it looked like it triggered something in your mind." Miroku informed him.

"What about it, get to the point!" Inuyasha as getting more and more annoyed.

"Why do you act like she's a mother to you?" Miroku finally asked him.

"I… she…" Inuyasha just froze and then sat down. "She acted like one to me when I was only a pup." He started. "My brother and I, we didn't have our parents really. My real mother had put Kagome and Sesshomaru in charge of me. Sesshomaru you know never cares, but Kagome did. Even if she was young… she acted like she had mothers' instincts." Inuyasha sighed then laughed.

"So that's why she called you Inu pup huh?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the nicknames she'd call me." Inuyasha got up. "Alright, 10 more fishes to go so let's do this!" Suddenly with energy he went for some fish as did Miroku.

"This feels great Kagome, its like heaven." Sango relaxed.

"Yeah, I know." Kagome closed her eyes and rested for a while.

Rin and Shippo were playing in a smaller bath splashing water at each other. Kagome and Sango were just relaxing as much as they could.

Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and the kids were out from bathing after an hour or so and Inuyasha was back with Miroku and 19 fishes as told. Kagome smiled and then cooked them all. Sesshomaru was into to eat as well and sat besides Kagome. Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha had 3 fishes, the others had two.

After about 2 hours they had all continued to talk and play around a little. Once again Rin, Shippo, and Kirara were playing tag and having a lot of fun. Then suddenly Sesshomaru stood up after a minute. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him; even the ones who were playing tag.

"Kagome, it's time…" Sesshomaru started.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" She said curiously and stood up next to him.

He then turned his attention and looked at her. "It's time for you to decide, which land you would like to lead and take your place." He said softly.

Everyone gasped because none of them had really given it that much thought.

"I need your answer by tomorrow night. To be living in the lands of either the east..." He cupped her face. "Or the west... It is to be your choice." He then released her face and walked off to the castle.

The others all looked at her curiously.

What was she going to pick!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Kagome walked up and down the hall in the morning ray of light. Shippo and Rin were still sleeping from all the energy they wasted the over night playing tag. Sango was in her room with Kirara sleeping at her head. Miroku was in his own room as well sleeping peacefully. But Inuyasha, where was he? Kagome looked in his room and he wasn't there. She knew he wouldn't be in the room with Sesshomaru in there sleeping. When she went outside she saw him in a tree watching the finishing touches of the sunrise.

"Kaggy, what are you doing? You should be sleeping." Inuyasha said startled.

"Hey to you too." Kagome jumped in the tree next to him. "So how are you this morning?" Kagome asked him softly.

"Oh…I guess I'm okay, have…" He tried to get it to all work through his head. "Have you decided what land you're going to rule with my brother?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome made Inuyasha lean into her chest to rest. "Yes Yashy, I have. But don't worry about it okay?"

"Alright then." Inuyasha said and sighed. "Why did you lean me into your chest Kaggy?" He said and looked up at her face.

"You don't remember?" She laughed lightly. "I use to do this to you all the time, so did your mother." She rested her chin on his head. "You would whine about something, and called out for me. I would pick you up and jump into a tree like this." She purred.

"You would always say 'its okay' or 'I'm here' to me as you leaned me on your chest." He started to remember. "Just like now." He mumbled.

"See? Was that hard to remember?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped leaning on her. "No… it wasn't…" He smiled. "Thanks Kagome." He said pleasingly.

"Anytime Inuyasha… anytime…" Kagome said and jumped off the tree to leave him to his thinking.

* * *

6 hours later…

"Kagome, have you decided on the lands yet?" Sesshomaru asked her calmly as he waited to know rather she had or not.

"Yes, I have decided which land I want to rule now." Kagome said confidently.

Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other with Kirara in Sango's hand. Rin was with Shippo sitting across from Miroku and Sango with serious faces on. They understood what was happening and they knew that it wasn't time to play tag or anything like that as of right now. Inuyasha was technically between Miroku and Shippo but was across from Sesshomaru and Kagome.

They were all silent because they wanted to know who would rule what. But to everyone else, well, the humans at least, they were thinking '_she is going to pick the east side because this is where her parents were, and if she does stay here who would take over the west?'_ The demons how ever were thinking the exact opposite. _'She is going to pick the west because Sesshomaru is the male and so she would rule there with him, but what would happen to the east?'_

This moment was driving everyone crazy right now. They wanted to know so badly since they found out the she had already decided how it will be. (I'm sure you guys are getting annoyed by me for sure now huh?)

Shippo was hoping that she picked the west, and Miroku was hoping she would pick the east. They formed a little bet earlier. If she picks the west, then Miroku would have to hug Kagome in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Miroku was petrified about that because he remember Sesshomaru's reaction the first time he tried to hug Kagome. But if she picked the east, Shippo would have to cling to Sango for 3 whole days till the last sunset. Shippo didn't like that idea though. Sango wasn't his mother, Kagome was. Also Kagome might feel a little heartbroken if Shippo didn't want her to pamper him. They both look looked at each other and grinned. (I know I could've made them do a mean bet but it's hard with Shippo)

Rin was also hoping she would pick the west, and Sango hoped that Kagome would stay there in the east. They too even formed a little bet of their own even though Rin doesn't look like the type who would make a dangerous bet. (The girls won't have a rough bet because Rin is sweet and gentle, but Rin might change that idea of theory.) Sango said that if Kagome stays in the east, Rin has to speak proper English. (Example: Changing her sentence from "Rin wants to play now!" to a proper one like "I want to play now!") Rin nodded to agree with her side of the bet. Rin gave her a toothy grin saying that if Kagome moves to the west, Sango would have to expose her true feelings to the monk that she is always near. (Oh my god, Rin is evil!) During the betting Sango blushed deeply, and wondered ho in the world Rin would be able to know that. But of course, we know that Shippo told her the information she needed to make the finishing bet.

Inuyasha how ever, he didn't make a bet with anyone. Miroku and Shippo tried to persuade him into one though. But he kept declining to them saying things. Like "I don't care what land she picks as long as she's happy." Shippo was kind of happy about that though. Inuyasha was now his uncle and Inuyasha started to act like one a little bit as well. Rin even enjoyed being around Inuyasha which is sometimes a bit of a shocker. Inuyasha is now being an uncle, and actually likes playing with little kids? That was the only thing that shocked Sango although she probably thought that if he wasn't nice to them that Sesshomaru or Kagome would rip his head off. But really it turned out that since he remembered the actual past, and became a full demon with a heart as he wanted, that it was the reason why he seemed more at ease. Inuyasha was just happy as can be now; even after Kikyou's 'death' he's calm. He remembered that when he caught a butterfly when he was young and it died shortly after, he started to cry. But Kagome came up to him and said "Don't cry about a death. Stay calm and remember that they're off to go have a better life." But that led to a little more trouble because he started to kill more butterflies thinking they would have better lives after he killed them. It took him a while but soon understood what she meant.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a serene look on his face. He had asked Kagome earlier that morning if she had decided on whether or not she had picked his land or her own to live on. She told him to wait for later on and so he did, he waited for these 6 hours to pass by to find out what she wanted. Why didn't she want to tell him earlier, right then and there? He would probably be driven mad if he had to wait another 6 hours at that. He truly wanted her to pick his lands because he has his most fondest of memories of her there and such. But like Inuyasha, he basically didn't mind all too much. Just as long as she was happy, he would be happy as well. The most reason of that is because after all, they're mates for life, remember? So nothing would be able to get between them enough to break them about so easily.

(May I remind you that it's still only been a minute for them? This is just what they are all thinking and some are from point of views. I know I'm just buying time but that's because after this chapter there will be only one more after this. Then you guys can give me the idea of whether or not I should do a sequel to this!)

Kagome looked at them all with a smile on her face. She knew she was driving them insane because she was holding them all in suspense and all. She was starting to enjoy this a little. She wondered why Sango was blushing and Miroku looked pale. Then wondered why Rin and Shippo had little grins on their faces. Inuyasha of course was calm, she actually knew why though. He was happy she was really back but she can't really act like a mother to him. The only thing that she could act like to him was a big sister.

"I have decided… to live in the western lands… with my mate Lord Sesshomaru." She said confidently as she put a small smile on her face.

Miroku sighed mentally and walked up and hugged her. "I'm so happy you've decided!" He said happily and the whispered. "Shippo told me to hug you so don't kill me." Thankfully it was loud enough for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ears to catch. Shippo and Rin were to young so they still have to train their ears.

Sango looked at Miroku and then at Rin with the look like 'I'll tell him later, don't worry.' Rin nodded because she knew that Sango was nervous about her emotions as Shippo warned her.

"What about the eastern lands Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked naturally. "What will happen to them?" He questioned.

She then looked to the demon in front of her. "Inuyasha will take my lands." She said calmly.

"WHAT!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku shouted.

"He has royal blood in him." She walked over to Inuyasha and he stood up and meeting her eye to eye. "And I trust that he will be a great Lord of the Eastern Land." She hugged him.

Inuyasha was amazed for a few reasons, one was that she gave him the burden of taking over her lands, and second reason was because she hugged him in front of Sesshomaru. He looked at Sesshomaru to see if he had permission to return her hug. Sesshomaru nodded and so Inuyasha hugged her back. "Thank you Kagome." He said with a soft voice to her. "You know that I won't let you down." He added.

Kagome released him from their hug. "I know you won't." She smiled and walked back to Sesshomaru's side. "But to make sure nothing will downside this, I am sure to appreciate Miroku, Sango, and Kirara… to stay here with the young Lord Inuyasha?" She looked at them to see whether or not if they were to accept it or not.

"Sure Kagome, I'll be glad to stay by his side." Sango said confidently.

"Meow!" Kirara sounded joyful meaning she accepted it as well.

"And I shall do the same and stay by his side as requested." Miroku said pleasingly to Kagome.

"Great." She smiled happily.

"When do you want to leave for our lands then Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How about tomorrow, in the afternoon sometime?" Kagome questioned.

"Very well." Sesshomaru answered her.

"Thank you milord." Kagome smiled at him warmly.

"Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin tugged at him and he looked down.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you visit Rin, Shippo, mommy, and daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Uh… um…" He couldn't answer her till he found his talking mode voice. "Sure. I can come visit." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"Yay!" Rin said as happily as she could.

Rin came running toward Kagome and tugged at her kimono. "Mommy, mommy, uncle Inuyasha says he'll come visit us!" She started to laugh happily.

"That's nice to know, Rin, how about you, Shippo, and Kirara go play outside. Perhaps even play a game of tag?" Kagome smile back at her and Rin was jumping in joy.

"Okay, Rin go fine Shippo and Kirara, so that way we can go play tag outside." Rin went in search for the fox demon brother.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Yes daddy?" Rin asked him.

He twitched momentarily because she called him 'daddy' and he still really isn't use to it yet. "Donot leave the perimeters of the castle here, do you understand? Stay to where your mother and I can hear and smell you." He said calmly.

"Okay, we'll just be outside." She waved and then skipped around in search of Shippo.

"Kirara, go ahead and follow her so that way you can play with them while protecting them as well." Sango said cheerfully. Kirara looked at Sango and nodded with a meow and left her arms to follow after Rin.

The rest of the day everyone was pretty much on their own agenda. Miroku was meditating for a while, Sango was watching the kids and Kirara, Sesshomaru was walking around the castle, Inuyasha was in a tree to watch the sunset, and Kagome worried. Did Inuyasha have something troubling him; she wanted to know so badly. So she went outside and walked over to him, she laid against his back looking up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly to him.

"I just…" He sighed. "I can't believe I didn't notice you that day… I could've hurt you." He said with a guilty tone that pained Kagome.

"It's alright, okay?" She leaned her head on him. "Inuyasha, don't ever think of that night again, okay?" She asked him.

"Why don't… why don't you make me…?" He said nervously.

"What?" She was confused on if he was being serious… or a stubborn jackass.

"Like you did to me and my brother, you made us forget you." He then leaned his head back and it leaned on hers. "Make me forget from that night… to... me becoming a demon." He finished.

"Inu… yasha… but… if I did that… you wouldn't remember Kikyou anymore…" Kagome gasped.

"I know… I don't… want to… remember her…" He said softly.

Kagome then sat in front of him, looking to see if he was lying. "Are you sure?" She asked sternly.

"Y… yes… I'm sure… My life, it's better off with out her being a pain on my shoulder." He looked her straight in the eyes. She and him both knew that he was serious about this.

"Okay Inuyasha." She sighed.

Kagome brought up her clawed hand to his forehead and concentrated. They began to glow light blue, Inuyasha didn't care, and he knew what was going to happen. Suddenly, it looked like a circuit had been sent from Kagome's finger to Inuyasha's head. That was all it was, and he just simply forgot about those few days.

"Well… Lord Inuyasha, are you awake?" Kagome said funnily to him.

"Yeah, I feel like a race!" Inuyasha jumped up and looked like a new Inuyasha from the inside.

'_Wow, Kikyou must have really hurt him. What I really did, was erase all the memories he had of her, so he could be his own freed spirit, not thinking to owe anyone his life.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and was behind Kagome. "Get the pups; we shall all retire now for the night." He said sternly.

"Okay Sesshy." She smiled and walked along her mate and bother-in-law.

Kagome retrieved the pups and sent them to bed, Miroku and went to bed from meditating so much. Sango grabbed Kirara and headed to her own room to go to sleep. Inuyasha and his old brother Sesshomaru were starring at each other for a short time to just discuss things.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru started coldly.

"What." Inuyasha glared.

Sesshomaru place a hand on Inuyasha shoulder. "I trust that you will take care of the eastern lands?" He asked with the slightest smirk ever.

Inuyasha was stunned, thinking that Sesshomaru was going to stab him or something. "Yes, I will." He nodded for assurance.

"Good, that means Kagomes land will not fall. We do have trust in you… little brother." He removed his hand that was placed on Inuyasha and turned away to his chambers.

Inuyasha looked dumb founded. "Thanks." Was the only thing that Inuyasha could say to him, just thanks?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Okay, this is going to be the last chapter.

So you won't get confused here, 8 years have passed.

"Mommy!" A little girl came running over, clutching onto Kagome's kimono hiding.

"Keya? What are you doing, playing tag with your brother?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"Uh-huh, but Yutan is tagging me roughly!" Keya said.

Keya saw her brother coming quickly and Kagome made him stop. Keya and Yutan had dark gray hair and they had crescents on their foreheads. Yutan had two stripes on both cheeks, Keya had one on each. They were twins, but the stripes tore that apart as well as their personalities. Yutan acted cocky little 7 year old like how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are but when he can, he seems to act like a younger Shippo. Keya was like Rin and Kagome being so gentle but when it came to fighting, she acted like her father.

"Yutan, you're supposed to be gentle, especially to girls." A young man came into the little conversation. "I never picked on your older sister when we were you age." He smirked.

"Shut up Shippo, it was Keya's fault she was afraid." Yutan said.

"Morning Shippo, did you have a good sleep?" Kagome asked him nicely.

"Indeed I did mother, thank you." Shippo said nicely.

Shippo looked like an 18 year old with a more guy voice and not child one anymore. He was about Kagome's height, maybe even an inch or two taller. His hair was always the same and as for his tail well, it grew out slightly more to look like a fox tail. He wore a teal blue kimono with green outlines. Shippo was not a little scared boy anymore; he became stronger because he practiced with his father (I'm not going to bother saying step father) and so now he usually patrols the southern areas of the western lands (If that makes sense).

"Shippo, you were snoring again!" An older girl came walking from the hallway.

"I was, sorry about that Rin." He chuckled. "And good morning too." He smirked.

"How should it be a good morning when you kept me up most of the night?" Rin said annoyed.

"Well… you could've gone to Keya's room." Shippo said a 'stop complaining its annoying' attitude.

"I swear! You're so annoying!" Rin sighed. "Mom, are we patrolling today?" She asked with a smile.

Rin looked like a 16 year old girl. She looked like Kagome and her voice seemed more matured like Kagome's as well. She was about 2 inches shorter than Kagome and Shippo picked on her at times because she picked on him about 6 years ago. She was wearing a dark purple kimono that had even darker outlines. Rin sometimes tried to act like she was stronger than Shippo but wasn't really. After the twins were born and Kagome took care of them with the assistance of Jaken (stupid little toad), Sesshomaru also trained her to be a warrior but went easy. Then after about 4 years, when the twins were 4 and learning to fight some, Kagome took the liberty on training Rin and the twins while Sesshomaru took Shippo to learn how to patrol their lands. Sesshomaru had recently showed her to patrol the lands as well and takes care of the northern area of the western lands.

_(You do know that Keya and Yutan are going to be stronger than Shippo and Rin because they started at age for while the other two started at age 12 and 10 kind of. When the twins are older, Keya will take the west side of the western lands while Yutan takes the east of the western lands. _

_If you're still confused about that… then think of a big square and it has four squares in it, those are north, east, south, and west. Now in the west square they are still four corners, meaning from the center of the square it's the same thing)_

"No Rin, you're not. Shippo, you're not either." Kagome said nicely.

"Why? Is something happening today?" Rin asked.

"We aren't under attack and the humans are in no danger, is that why?" Shippo asked.

"No, we will be having visitors coming." An older man said walking toward the 5 of them."

"Daddy!" Yutan and Keya ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"I can't believe I use to that." Rin laughed.

"Yeah, and I only went on his shoulder." Shippo chuckled.

"That's because you were a small fuzz ball." Rin laughed at him.

"RIN! YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Shippo chased after her.

"Oh my god!" Rin started to run away.

Kagome just laughed at the older teens and walked to her mate and her twins then kissed him while they still hugged him. "Went out for daily walks, or were you doing a morning patrol?" She asked innocently.

"Both and it appears that my bothers daughter was recently born as well." Sesshomaru sighed.

"That means we'll probably see her, I wonder if she would have his hanyou ears?" She giggled.

"You and ears." He sighed.

"Their soft and fuzzy, you can't blame me you know." She smiled.

"So you love my brother and not me." He tried to sound hurt, but it didn't work.

"You know I love him AS a brother but I truly love you." She said in her sweet tone making him purr.

"Keya lets go pick on Jaken!" Yutan said with a grin.

"Okay, bye mommy, bye daddy!" Keya said and ran after Yutan to go find Jaken. They just didn't want to see a mushy scene of their parents.

Sesshomaru smiled at the twins running around looking for Jaken and then looked at his female mate. "Our pups seem so energetic." He chuckled.

"Eventually when their 12 they'll calm down some." She laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"That will take forever." Sesshomaru was disappointed in a way.

"Come on." She said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. "I bet you haven't eaten all." She made him some fish and gave it to him and he ate.

-Couple hours later-

Shippo was done practicing with Rin inside their dojo and saw a huge cat coming over head.

"I know that cat demon from anywhere!" He said happily to himself because Rin was already half way to the castle. "Kirara!" Shippo shouted almost coldly.

Miroku and Sango looked down and a young man who looked beaten up a little. Sango told Kirara to take them down and she did. When they got to the ground they looked at him curiously but when Miroku and Sango got off of Kirara, she plunged into him and he fell over.

"Get off me Kirara, you're heavy!" Shippo laughed and petted her so she would get off him, letting him breathe. "Now I know how my mother feels like when I used to plunge at her." Kirara transformed and jumped into Shippo's arms. "Are you guys' mates yet Sango?" He asked curiously seeing her stomach a little round.

"Who are you first off!" Sango asked confusedly.

"Heh, you don't recognize me?" Shippo asked. "Fox fire!" he shouted and let his powers shoot into the sky.

"Shippo!" Miroku said in amazement.

"Yup." Shippo grinned.

"You're so grown up now! Looks like Inuyasha can't call you runt anymore." Sango teased.

"Yeah I know, speaking of which, where is he?" Shippo asked sternly.

"He'll be coming along shortly." Miroku nodded.

"Oh, so you guys are the visitors? Alright, follow me." Shippo said with a slight cold voice and bowed with Kirara in his hands and proceeded to the castle. "So, you two are mates now and having a kid, when did this happen?" Shippo asked calmly. "You two have been hiding your emotions that it's hard to figure out." He explained.

"We were married about a year ago, and a couple months later we began to think of having kids." Sango said with a little blush.

"She wants to take her time on the 'bearing my child' stuff." Miroku winked.

"I see." Shippo raised an eyebrow like Sesshomaru would always do. "Kirara, transform." Shippo ordered he and she listened. "You humans get on her. Your energy shouldn't die out so soon." Shippo petted Kirara as Miroku and Sango got on Kirara.

"You know Shippo." Miroku started. "You're starting to sound like Sesshomaru." He finished.

"Father and I have spent time a lot together as did, he and Rin. Making sure we were ready to take place to patrol our lands." Shippo said seriously.

"That would make sense. So how've you been?" Miroku asked.

"Alright, I just finished training in the dojo with Rin when I saw Kirara." Shippo replied. "She's probably wondering why I'm lagging." He moaned. "I'm not going to here that last of it then." Shippo complained.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the castle. Shippo glanced around the rooms. "Mother!" He shouted out so she could here. "Some of the guests have arrived!" He then cleared his throat. "Jaken!" He ordered for the toad.

"Yes?" That stupid little toad came to him.

"Prepare two rooms, one for these couple, and the other for my fathers' brother." He commanded.

"Very well." Jaken scrambled away.

"You really are taking after Sesshomaru." Miroku stated.

"Me? That's nothing, you should see Yutan." Shippo chuckled.

"Shippo, you're late! Mother said to go to the kitchen if you want something to eat." Rin said annoyed.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Rin looked extremely confused.

"Haha!" Shippo fell over laughing.

"Shut up Shippo!" Rin started to flex her claws.

"You two just came out of the dojo, must you fight again so soon?" Kagome asked.

"Wait, Kagome!" Miroku looked at her and she nodded. Miroku went up to her and was about to hug her but heard some growls.

Sesshomaru now stood in front of Kagome and towering over the monk. "Milord, he was just going to greet me with a hug." Kagome said plainly.

"Surly he should be allowed even if he's a pervert." Rin stood up for him.

"After all, Sango is his mate, there's no threat here Milord." Shippo said.

Sesshomaru stood aside with a glare and Kagome hugged Miroku. The three demons made sure he would touch Kagome anywhere inappropriate. She then went to Sango and hugged her carefully knowing she was bearing a child and then petted Kirara. Kagome eye leveled Sango's stomach for a minute and stood up.

"It appears you'll have one child to begin with." Kagome smiled.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"Keya! Yutan!" She shouted.

Two kids rushed out and looked at humans. "Mommy, who are they?" Keya looked at them. "They smell like humans." Yutan said coldly. "Will you ever stop?" Kagome sighed.

Kagome went to the twins to introduce them "This is Keya." Keya bowed. "And this is Yutan." Yutan growled lightly. "Keya, Yutan, these are our friends Miroku and Sango with a great cat demon, Kirara" They bowed when their names were called and Kirara meowed.

Just about 5 minutes later.

"Sorry we're late." Someone said as they walked in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha smiled back and a little girl was behind him.

"Hi there." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and the little girl who was about 4 years old. "What's your name little one?" She asked.

"Y-Yuki" She stumbled her word.

"Hi Yuki, I'm Kagome." She patted her head. "I'm your aunt." She smiled.

Yuki's height was only up to Inuyasha's knee. She looked extremely like Inuyasha, her eyes were amber and her hair was light gray (or white, which ever you prefer).

Yuki looked up at her father; Inuyasha and he nodded. Yuki walked up to her and hugged her as Kagome hugged her back. Yuki looked at her happily and gave Kagome a squeezing hug.

Kagome set Yuki down and grabbed something out of her pocket. "Here Yuki." She placed it around her neck.

"Wow! Pretty!" Yuki said pleasingly.

"It's the dog pendant. You're the youngest and so you can have it." Kagome told her and received a big hug from Yuki; making Kagome fell to the ground. "Keya, Yutan, go play with Yuki, alright?" She asked them and they nodded then Yuki got off Kagome and went with them. "Rin, Shippo? How about you two follow them?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, anywhere but here." Rin said and left with an attitude.

"Yes mother. Bye for now you guys." Shippo bowed and followed behind Rin as calmly.

"Rin didn't seem happy to see you, younger brother." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It's only been a few minutes and you guys are already trying to fight!" Kagome said annoyed.

(_Oh yeah, pretend Yuki doesn't have a mom, like… she died after giving birth to her or something okay? It's too hard to create.)_

"Too bad Inuyasha, if we were able to use our swords, I would fight you." Sesshomaru smirked.

"What did you do to Tokijin?" Inuyasha asked.

"I gave it to Totosai, just like you did, with the Tetsaiga." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Feh, I can't use Tetsaiga when I'm a full demon." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Sango and Miroku sighed. "Kagome, wasn't there a word to stop them from fighting?" Miroku asked.

"Um, I think 'sit' was the word." Kagome said questionably.

THUD

"AFTER 8 YEARS! 8 YEARS! AND YOU STILL SIT ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You look interesting on the ground brother." Sesshomaru chucked.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said in a nice way.

"No… Kagome… don't…" Sesshomaru started to take baby steps away, slightly nervous and she smiled.

"Down boy!" She shouted.

"Bitch!" THUD and lifts a finger "I will get revenge." Sesshomaru growled.

Miroku and Sango's eyes were clearly widened. Kagome put an enchantment on Lord Sesshomaru! Guess she likes keeping everyone in order. The two humans looked at Kagome and she started to creep away.

"I better start running. Those commands only last a minute and their going to kill me." Kagome then waved with a sweat drop from behind her head.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru barked at the same time.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a moment and looked back at Kagome. The two brothers transformed into their true form and Kagome squeaked and ran away. They chased her out the double doors of the castle entrance. Miroku and Sango again watched with amusement. Kagome had transformed and was still running away cowardly.

"Well… this was a weird visit…" Sango said confusedly.

"Indeed… and it's a weird way to end this story." Miroku sighed.

THE END! Muhaha, yeah… I know… the last chapter was crap TT


End file.
